Released
by thesirenserenity
Summary: Elsa is a dancer in training, with dreams of making it big, who has issues showing her true feelings. Jack Frost, another dance major, grabs her and drags her along a wild ride of letting go of worries and showing herself to the world. Story of the gang and their adventures at Disney Dream Works Fine Arts Academy (AU). Jelsa, Mericcup, Flynunzel, Kristianna
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Elsa is a dancer in training, with dreams of making it big, who has issues showing her true feelings. Jack Frost, another dance major, grabs her and drags her along a wild ride of letting go of worries and showing herself to the world. Story of the gang and their adventures at Disney Dream Works Fine Arts Academy (AU). Rated T for swearing and teenage content (hence the T). Jelsa, Mericcup, Flynunzel, Kristianna**

** Hello all! Siren here. I've had the idea for this story for about 2 weeks, and am really excited for it! It was my dream in like 6th grade to go to a Fine Arts Academy for dance (though things ended up way differently now, and I'm happier!) so I am now living it through Elsa. Definitely rated T for swearing and some, *ahem* teenage content in later chapters. I don't know if lemons will be involved, but if I decide the story needs them, I'll probably post them separately so the story can remain T.**

**Anyways, enough blabbering. Happy reading Jelsa fans!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. If I did, Jelsa would have been a thing long before it was cool! **

**Chapter 1:** _Once Upon A Time..._

Head up, shoulders back, perfectly poised.

_Okay Elsa, you can do this._

Moving, conveying emotion, telling a story.

_Just this one time, don't conceal, feel!_

Every extension perfect, every line hit, every leap landed to perfection.

_Pour my heart out, let everyone see what is truly inside!_

Breathing hard, pushing hard, living in the moment.

_I will do it. I can be me._

And then suddenly, it stops.

I hold the last pose, then exhausted, both physically and emotionally from showing my true self, I fall to the ground out of breath. The crowd is gone, moment has passed, and it is just me in the dance studio alone. The only place I am safe enough to be my whole self.

Safe.

Then the sound of clapping interrupts my safe haven.

**6 hours earlier...**

The 6 AM alarm blares in Elsa's ears, drawing her out of the fuzzy cloud of slumber. Slowly, the eyelids peel open, revealing sapphire blue eyes to the world. Elsa groans and rolls over, grabbing her phone to turn off the alarm.

"What do I have today?" She asks her phone.

"Monday, September 15th, 2014: Ballet techniques from 8AM to 10AM, Dance History II from 10:30AM to 11:30AM, Studio Time from 11:30AM to 1:00PM, lunch with the girls from 1:15PM to 2:15PM, Art and Aesthetics from 2:30PM to 3:30PM, and study meeting from 4:00PM to 6:00PM. Weather for today is a high of 84 degrees and sunny." Elsa giggled at the monotone voice of her phone as it rattled off her schedule.

Elsa then ordered it to play her morning playlist, and crawled out of bed as it started playing "Break Free," one of the newer Zedd songs with Ariana Grande. She danced around, making her bed, and then sauntered into the large walk-in closet to change into work out gear. Immediately, she hit the mat already laid out in her bedroom, doing crunches as a remix of "DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love" came on.

"Oldie, but goodie!" She thought, letting the music wash over and energize her.

Elsa moved on from crunches to squats, warming up her body. It has a lot to do today! She then sat on the mat again to stretch after grabbing a bottle of pre-infused lemon mint water from the mini fridge. As a Dance Major at Disney Dream Works Fine Arts Academy, or DDW as most people call it, Elsa works her body all day long. The morning pre-workout is used for just that, to get her body started in the morning! Downing more water and hopping in the shower, she mentally reviewed all that was needed to pack for the day.

"It's busy, but that's the reality of achieving my dream!" she muttered.

Elsa wants to be on the big stage. Unfortunately, so do many other hopefuls at DDW and all the other fine art academies.

Hopping out of the shower, she toweled off and then danced her way back to the closet to Jason DeRulo's "Wiggle." She pulled on tan tights, a black leotard, and grey sweatpants over for ballet techniques. She then slipped her feet into worn black high-tops, and packed black skinny jeggings, a black tank, a chiffon sapphire blue sheer top with a fun lace back, and her black combat boots into her gym bag for class after, and some leggings and a tank for studio time and dance club. She sat down at her vanity, pausing to read the inscription she had printed onto the mirror.

"Dance is my release. It is a time to let myself go. A safe place to reveal to the world the pain, the joy, the emotion inside of me. It is my safe time. It is my escape."

_It is the only safe place to reveal what I am truly feeling inside. Otherwise, everything on the outside has to be perfect. I have to be strong for everyone else. Especially for my sister. _

She shook off the negative feelings, and focused on taming her still bed-messy, platinum blonde hair into a French braid, and then adjusted the hair so her bright sapphire blue streak was visible. She then coiled the braid at the nape of her neck, making sure it would be secure for dancing. Elsa then skillfully brushed on a little bit of powder and blush, some tan eye-shadow, mascara, and finished off the look with a metallic sapphire blue cat-eye. Setting it all with her favorite setting spray, she eyed her huge collection of makeup, varying from the usual day-to-day stuff to intense stage makeup.

_Unfortunately, playing with makeup will have to wait until free time._

Elsa rose, dancing to "Hideaway," and checked the time.

_7:13AM, Perfect!_

Just then, a spunky red-head, with out of control curls burst through the door of the Jack-and-Jill bathroom.

"Is it necessary to play your music so damn loud?!" Merida grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"It's about time you woke up! You have class in about 45 minutes. You're welcome."

"Just make me some eggs…" Merida muttered, spinning on her heel. Moments later, Elsa heard the shower start and some old Celtic song being belted over the fan of the bathroom.

"She really just needs to stick to her trombone playing…" Elsa groused.

Merida, the trombone music major is a sophomore, just like Elsa. She moved from Scotland in the 5th grade and has grown out of her accent; though, when she gets mad, it tends to creep out to the great amusement of her friends. Brave, brash, and bold, Merida is a force to be reckoned with.

Elsa floated out of her room, startled as a white dog attacked her leg.

"Olaf! Good morning to you too!" She laughed and reached down to pet him.

"And good morning Elsa!" cried an energetic voice from behind the island in the kitchen.

"Good morning Punzie! Is Anna awake yet?" Elsa asked, coming around the counter and laying her hand on the blonde's shoulder. Rapunzel was a freshman Drama major at DDW, best friend and cousin to Elsa and Anna. Her long, blonde hair went down to her knees, brushing her bright pink jeans, as she cracked eggs to scramble.

"Of course not! You know her, she it could be 1PM and she would still be sleeping if she had her way."

Elsa laughed, "I'll go wake her up. Cute corset top by the way!"

"Thanks!" squeaked from behind the counter as Elsa walked across the living room to Anna's door. Just like she and Merida had a Jack-and-Jill bathroom, so did Punzie and Anna across the living area. The apartment they were in was one of the nicest ones owned by school property. Luckily, Punzie's parents owned part of DDW, so they had first dibs.

"Anna?" Elsa knocked on her door, squeaking it open a few inches. No answer. Elsa smirked, and lightly ran across the room to Anna's bed. Slowly climbing on top of her sister's sleeping figure, she set herself directly over Anna.

Suddenly she started bouncing, "Wake up wake up wake up!"

Anna groaned, pushing Elsa off her, "Go away!"

Elsa grinned and climbed back on top of her, "do you want a mocha?"

Anna sat straight up in bed, pushing Elsa to the side, "chocolate!"

Elsa laughed, "Go get ready, you have only a bit before class! I'll go make you a mocha."

"Yay!" Anna bounced to the bathroom, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing after her. Elsa giggled at her crazy bed head, catching a glimpse of the bleached streak in Anna's hair that she had put there just a few weeks before. Anna had put Elsa's sapphire streak in at the same time.

Anna, just like her best friend Punzie, was a freshman drama major at DDW. Where Punzie wanted to be a costume designer for Broadway, Anna told everyone she was destined to be the star on the stage. Her boisterous personality and her feeling-driven actions contrasted greatly with her sister's introverted nature and logical approach to everything.

_That girl's lack of logic is going to get her in trouble one day, _Elsa thought as she started the espresso and steaming milk. After a couple minutes, Elsa had three hot double-shot mochas for the other girls and a hot chai latte for herself. She didn't like coffee that much. By that time, Rapunzel had set the table with four plates of steaming hot eggs, strawberries, and juice.

"Come and get it!"

Merida and Anna came bounding out. The girls ate, discussing their day and where they wanted to meet for lunch. Deciding on their favorite local café "The Enchanted Castle," run Adam and his wife Belle.

"Its 7:50! Time to go girls!" Elsa said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack slid down in his seat, wanting to disappear and do something fun. As much as he loved dancing, sitting for an hour listening to a boring, stuffy professor giving a boring, stuffy lecture on the history of dance was not something he needed. He wanted to be a famous hip-hop dancer, maybe dapple in some Broadway, so he can give back to the community he came from and have an impact on the lives of kids just like him.

_This isn't necessary!_

He looked around; all the other students seemed just as bored as him. It would be easier if the teacher made it more interesting! There was only one student paying attention. Jack studied her.

_She looks so into this, sitting in the front of the class. Look at her taking furious notes and nodding along with the professor. Funny thing is, I think she is 100% genuine! I've seen her in quite a few of my classes; she is really talented and works super hard. And is super hot. I mean, ballet dancer legs, flexibility, curves, that amazing blonde hair, and oh hey! She has a blue streak! That's not normal for a goody-two-shoes. And combat boots? Now I'm intrigued . . . Badass, good student, and hot? _

The class ended, the students scrambling to pack up. Jack packed up slowly, watching the girl walk up to the professor to ask a question. When she left, he followed her out, reaching across her to hold the door open.

"Thanks" she said, surprised at his kindness.

"Anything for a beautiful lady," he replied, winking. "What is your name? I see you around all the time but I know nothing about you!"

"Maybe I like to keep it that way." Elsa smirked. She walked down the hall, Jack keeping pace with her.

"Oh, mysterious are we? Well, that is just going to intrigue me more. Come on, don't leave me hanging."

"I prefer to leave people wanting more."

"So beautiful, smart, and a teaser. See, I can draw my own conclusions if you won't tell me. I will find out your name if I have to! I'm Jack, by the way. Jack Frost."

"I'd say pleasure, but I haven't decided if it truly is yet" Elsa smugly replied.

"Come on, at least tell me your name. Otherwise, I'll be forced to stalk you."

"Is that really a necessity? Do you have to know my name?"

"I want to, and I always get what I want." Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not this time. So I guess you will have to change your record." She replied, turning and pulling open the door of a changing room. Jack grabbed the door from her, holding it open and leaning on it.

She placed one hand on his chest, "not allowed in here. So I guess your 'stalking' plan has been foiled."

"That sounds like a challenge babe."

"Take it how you will. If it is, then it is a challenge I am determined to win. Good luck Jack Frost." She spun on her heel, strutting into the changing room, knowing that Jack's eyes would be following her. She smirked. _Point one for Elsa!_

Jack, outside the changing room, rolled his eyes. Debating for a minute, he took inventory of what he had to do.

_She is probably going to practice in a studio . . . And I want to watch her dance. So I guess the stalking begins!_

He ducked around the corner away from the studios, waiting for her to exit the changing room. Moments later, he was not disappointed. He inwardly groaned as he saw her long, fit legs enclosed in leggings and the skin of her open backed racer back underneath her sports bra. _This girl's body is going to be the death of me._ Jack watched her walk to an open studio, admiring the grace with which she moved. The door to the studio closed, the light above it turning red, indicating there was someone inside. It was ingenious actually; this way you could know what rooms are open with the privacy of no windows on the doors.

Jack moved to sit on the ground outside her door, playing on his phone trying to look inconspicuous. _I'll give her a few minutes to warm up and get lost in the music before I slip in. _

He was not disappointed. About ten minutes later, he heard the faint tune of Christina Perri's "Human." _Contemporary, are we? _He gave her a minute to get into it, then stood up and slowly crept the door open, thankful the doors didn't squeak and that the girl didn't seem him in the mirrors. He moved to a corner of the room, stunned by the girl's emotion and passion poured out into her dance.

"_But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down,_

_I'm only human, and I crash and I break down,_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart,_

_You build me up and then I fall apart,_

_'cause I'm only human."_

Her graceful body hit every line, telling a story of betrayal, loneliness, pain. He could see that she was genuine.

"_I can turn it on, be a good machine,_

_I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need, be your everything._

_I can do it, I can do it, I'll get through it."_

As her moves synced up with the words, he could see that she was dancing for the same reason he did; to relieve the pain, to restore balance, to let down their guard and show the world who they truly are. Jack could see that this girl truly had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"_But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down,_

_I'm only human, and I crash and I break down,_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart,_

_You build me up and then I fall apart,_

_'cause I'm only human."_

Her moves started to lose a bit of the grace, and became more rugged, more raw. Her hair, having been let down, was flying, accentuating her moves.

"_I'm only human, I'm only human, just a little human."_

It became a vicious battle, she was struggling, trying to survive. Then she collapsed.

_"I can take so much, 'til I've had enough,"_

She slowly rose, simply stepping forward and reaching up. Then the music exploded.

_"Cause I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down,_

_I'm only human, and I crash and I break down,_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart,_

_You build me up and then I fall apart,_

_'cause I'm only human."_

He could see a revelation, a closure. She acknowledged her humanity, smiling as she finished. She ended, suddenly. Simply standing there, her head looking up to the sky, a smile on her face. Jack stood in shock. She then flopped down on the ground, out of breath, raw and vulnerable.

Slowly, he drew himself out of shock, a smile lighting up his face, and started clapping.

**Hope you enjoyed! Hope to have the next chapter up in a week. I will always post every week, unless I get ahead, where I will then post when I can. **

**Follow, Favorite, Review! I love to respond to you guys :D (just at the end so those who think it's obnoxious can skip)**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Siren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know, I know, it's not Tuesday. But you aren't disapointed, right? (: It was a stressful week, so I wrote more. Ironic, huh? Writing this is my decompressor and my break from my extremely hectic schedule. I'm almost done with chapter 4! :D So I give you, Chapter 2! woo! **

**I still don't own anything. Promise. **

**Chapter 2: **_It begins..._

_Then the sound of clapping interrupts my safe haven._

Elsa sat up startled. Her hands immediately went to her hair, pulling it back into a bun, securing it with an elastic.

"What's the big idea jerk?" she said, obviously pissed. The nerve of him, intruding on her safe haven.

"Relax, honey. I just wanted to see you dance. I told you I was going to stalk you."

She stood up, gathering her stuff, "Well, that doesn't mean you should intrude on my studio time. There is a reason for the red light."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was really curious. There is no need to be butt-hurt, you are absolutely fantastic."

"That doesn't change what you did."

"Please tell me your name."

Elsa scoffed, "getting desperate now, are we? Well after this little stunt, I don't know if I'll ever tell you, so have a nice life." She brushed past him, the force of her shoulder causing him to take a step back.

Jack could smell her, the enticing scent of vanilla. He stood there stunned until he heard the door slam.

"Damn it!" he bent down and slammed his fist on the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa stalked into the café, freshly changed, hair back into its braided bun. She was still pissed at the nerve of that Jack Frost boy.

"I hope he dies in a hole . . ." Elsa muttered.

"What was that Sis?" Anna's voice interrupted her thoughts. Elsa looked up startled, seeing the table of her friends and roommates, looking up at her.

Elsa swallowed her anger, putting up a wall, "Nothing! Sorry I'm late." She sat down in the empty seat, seeing that the girls had already ordered her a strawberry lemonade, her favorite!

"What looks good Punzie?" Elsa asked. The girls then erupted in chatter, talking about what they would eat and their days and the plans for this next weekend.

"Come on Elsa, you have to come with us Salsa dancing Friday. Even Merida is going!" Rapunzel begged. "You might even meet a sexy Spaniard to dance with!"

"But you know I don't dance that style, and how I feel about random strangers with their hands on me."

"I know how much you love to learn new styles Elsa, it will be fun!" Rapunzel argued.

"Yeah, Elsa. It will be fun!" a new voice said. Elsa felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around shocked. Jack.

And a bunch of boys behind him. Fantastic.

She looked up at Jack, raising an eyebrow. He was smirking.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Nice to meet you, _Elsa._"

"Kristoff! Hiccup!" Merida shouted, jumping up to greet two of the four boys with a hug.

"Flynn!" shouted the last unknown male. The collective group looked at him funny. "What? Everyone else's name was being shouted and me, being the most devishly handsome, should be included!"

"Cocky bastard" Jack muttered. Elsa giggled, then remembering she was mad at Jack, proceeded to cover her mouth and reshape it into a pout.

"So that blonde is Elsa, the curly red-head must be the Merida Hiccup won't shut up about. Now who are you two lovely ladies?" Flynn asked. Hiccup, much to the amusement of Merida, was blushing furiously.

"I'm Anna, and this is Rapunzel!" Chirped Anna. Flynn grabbed Rapunzel's hand, sweeping it up to his lips, kissed the back, keeping eye contact the entire time.

"Pleasure." Rapunzel smirked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, Blondie. The pleasure is all mine," Flynn said, attempting to win her over with his usual charm.

"Jack, how do you know Elsa?" Kristoff asked. Jack was still standing behind her chair with his hands on the back.

"She is in…" He was rudely interrupted.

"He stalked me to the studio after trying to rudely woo me." Elsa said, her displeasure extremely evident.

Merida gasped, "Oh no . . . No wonder she doesn't like you. No one should ever mess with Elsa's studio time." The other girls nodding in agreement.

"Hey, I was curious. This fiery princess wouldn't tell me her name! Plus it's normal for dancers to want to see what style other's do! She does contemporary, by the way."

"And ballet and lyrical and Broadway." Anna chimed in.

"And Latin if she comes with us Friday night!" Rapunzel added, putting extra emphasis on the last few words and glaring at Elsa.

"Oh, Salsa night at José's on Friday? Funny, I was planning on dragging these fools." Flynn commented.

"So it's a date then? We can meet you girls there!" Jack said, looking down at Elsa. "That is if you think could stand up against me at Latin." He raised his eyebrows, challenging her.

"I can probably dance it better than you, even though I have never before."

"Harsh!" Flynn said, smacking Jack's arm. The rest of the group was laughing at Elsa's and Jack's stare down.

"Deal. Wear something pretty." Jack said, breaking the stare down by smiling and winking at her.

"I always look pretty."

Hiccup, Kristoff, and Flynn laughed, grabbing Jack's arm and dragging him out of the café before Elsa beat him up. Outside, Flynn let go and the boys turned to look at him.

"Dude, you got it bad." Kristoff commented.

"I know . . . . just something about her entices me."

Inside the girls, minus Elsa, were excitedly chattering.

"You showed him!" "Where did you learn to talk like that?" "I didn't know you had that in you!"

"He was bugging me."

"You so are attracted to him!" Punzie said.

"It's love!" Anna added, squealing in excitement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack lay on his bed, facing the celling, tossing a ball up and down. He couldn't get this girl out of his head. He ran his hands through his already messed bleach blonde, almost white hair. No girl has every stood up to him like that! Most girls are putty in his hands, susceptible to his flawless looks and witty charm. But Elsa? She seemed to rip him apart, and throw him to the wolves! Jack groaned in frustration. The worst part? He liked it. He likes that she gives him a run for his money and shuts him down. He enjoys the chase.

Jack turned, jumping off his bed and taking giant steps across his room to the door. Slipping into the hallway, he walks down to the living room, where the rest of the guys are playing Halo four on the big flat screen.

"I don't know what to do."

"About the Elsa chick? Easy, woo her salsa dancing, take her home, bang the brains outta her!" Flynn answered, not looking up from the game.

Kristoff scoffed, "That is what you wanna do with every chick Flynn. If Jack wanted just mindless sex, he wouldn't be asking us what to do."

"You've got it bad," Hiccup said, looking up at Jack.

"Just don't start talking about Elsa the way Hiccup talks about Merida, its unmanly," Flynn laughed.

Hiccup blushed, "But she is so pretty and I just can't help myself!" The guys laughed at his plight.

"We have another issue guys, I can't salsa dance. And I challenged her…" Jack groaned.

"Good thing you know someone who does!" Flynn said, pausing the game and putting his hands behind his head, smirking.

"I do?"

"Yea, you fool. Me."

"Since when do you dance!"

"Hey, I was in that dumb orphanage with a bunch of Mexicans! They taught me a thing or two. Especially those older girls . . ." Flynn waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You any good?"

"Better than you are. And we have youtube as well. Works wonders!"

"I know some too. Astrid was really liked it." Hiccup chimed in.

"Oh no, not her again. Go get the tissues Kristoff." Flynn said, placing a hand on Hiccup's back.

"I'm fine! I'm over her!"

The other three boys looked at Hiccup with their eyebrows raised, trying to see if he was telling the truth. Fortunately, Hiccup seemed like he was going to be alright.

"Crisis averted. You know, José and I are close. Maybe I could get him to give us a lesson beforehand…" Flynn suggested.

"Done. Call him now!"

Flynn got on the phone, while Hiccup, Kristoff, and Jack talked about the group of girls.

"Yeah, Merida is a Music Major like Kristoff and I. She plays trombone, so when I stand behind her playing the snare, I get to bug her!"

Hiccup was a Percussionist, and a good one at that. Unfortunately, his dad wants him to be a tuba player. Hiccup wasn't super fantastic at that, and seemed to have a natural talent playing Percussion. He had been playing since Junior High and his dad seems to have accepted it now that Hiccup is attending DDW for Percussion.

Kristoff, on the other hand, was a fantastic Tuba player. As a junior, he managed to become primary and sit as the first Tuba, even though the competition was competitive. There were many other seniors who had been going for that spot. Quiet and compassionate, he leads the section well, even though he is not much of a people person. He got to know Merida through the different sectionals and a couple brass quintets they have been in together. He introduced her to Hiccup, and the three became fast friends.

"You say Elsa is a dancer? I wonder what the other two girls do." Kristoff inquired.

"I've seen them both around the drama department, but I don't have any classes with them, so they must be Freshman" Flynn chimed in, snapping his phone shut. "We have private lessons tonight at 7:00PM fellas. We are gonna rock the socks of those girls this weekend!"

Flynn Rider was a Drama major, which fits his cocky personality perfectly. He wanted to be a movie star, saying that it was because he gets all the babes. As a Junior and almost through all his training, he was talented and had been called by many different talent agents.

"Sounds perfect. I have crew practice from 4:00-6:00pm, so I will see you guys for dinner and then we can go!" Jack said, rising to gather his stuff. Jack was the leader of the competitive dance crew at DDW. The elite team of fifteen dancers choreographed their own dance numbers to modern music, and then competed against dance crews from other Fine Arts Academies across the Globe. They usually did Hip-Hop, Jack's favorite and specialty, but it was normal for groups to bring in styles that they were learning in class. A lot of crews had collaborative styles influenced by Contemporary, some Latin, sometimes even Broadway! It was fun, and Jack's passion.

"See you at seven, nerd!" Shouted Flynn to Jack's back. Jack could hear the sounds of gunshots and the guys' excited voices as their game resumed.

Jack wandered to the Dance building, lost in thought of what this season would be like. His crew was stacked, and they were learning fast and dancing with passion. Jack was super excited, they might have a chance to win this year!

He traveled down to the basement of the dance building, going to the door to the basement studio, the biggest and most secluded.

He pushed open the door, hearing the strains of music.

**I know, I just posted chapter 2, right as I am finishing up chapter 4. All the taunting! You see, if I don't work ahead, you will all hate me those weeks I am so busy I can't even breath. So it's good. That way even if I don't have time to write, I can still post! Your welcome. (:**

**Thank you for the encouraging reviews! I like you all a lot :D **

**Keep following, favoriting, and reviewing! You were all part of the reason I was so encouraged to write more this week.**

**xoxoxo**

**Siren**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the encouragement! I'm having tons of fun writing this. Seriously. Just finished chapter 5 last night. SOOO GOOD! All the Jelsa feels.**

**Welp, even though I conducted an intense mission, ninja gear and seduction included, I still don't own anything... mission not acomplished :(**

**Chapter 3: **_Pushed out of comfort zone_

"_I say, why does it feel so good? So good to be bad._

_Getting what I want, boy, why does that make you so mad?"_

Jack watched as Esmerelda, alone on the stage, did the dance he choreographed. She rocked her solo, combining hip-hop, some modern moves, with Broadway extensions.

"_You see, why does it feel so good? So good to be bad._

_Cause if it's struggle that you're looking for, oh baby, here I am."_

Two other girls ran in behind her, creating a V with Esmerelda as the point, adding in and doing the routine she just did while she moved on to a new one. As the music ramped up to the drop, the rest of the crew danced on, flips and tricks flying across the stage.

"_I say why does it feel so good? So good to be bad"_

The dubstep hit, Jack moved, following the beat. The crew did a shuffle routine, facing different directions. Jack could feel himself getting lost in the music.

"_I say why does it feel so good? So good to be bad,_

_Getting what I want, boy, why does that make you so mad?_

The slow part hit, Jack let the moves flow through each other, then bent over as a girl rolled over his back. He hit every move to perfection.

"_You see, why does it feel so good? So good to be bad._

_Cause if it's struggle that you're looking for, oh baby, here I am."_

He let the day go, let his worries go, and just let the music flow through his veins. He poured his heart and soul out.

"_You see, why does it feel so good?"_

The song ending, Jack hit his last pose. All around him in the silence after the final cord faded away, Jack could hear the rest of the crew panting, out of breath. Frozen.

Jack broke first, "Nice job guys! How did that feel?"

The crew cheered, high-fiving.

"This will work perfectly for our school performance coming up next week Wednesday. Everyone start thinking of songs we could do for the competition! See you all at Wednesday rehearsal!"

The group broke apart, everyone talking and laughing, some gathering their stuff. A few girls, led by Vanessa, sauntered up to Jack to flirt and entice him to come out with them later that night. Sometimes Jack went, but tonight Jack had other things in mind.

"Sorry girls, but I have a dance lesson tonight."

"Aww, but Jack! Come out with us after! We need a big, strong boy to protect us." Vanessa pouted, placing her hands on his arms and chest, looking up to his 6'2 height.

"Ladies, I'm sorry but I'm just not gonna be up for it after my lesson! Plus I promised the boys it was their night."

"You always say that!"

"That's because it's always true. They keep a tight rein." Jack said, winking. Truth was, he didn't enjoy spending time with the girls. Sure, they were hot, but he liked to be able to have an intelligent conversation with them. "I'll see you Wednesday!" he added, high-tailing out of there. He had about half an hour before they had to leave for the salsa lesson, and he really needed food. Saying his goodbyes, he took the stairs two at a time, making it back to the apartment in record time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week passed in a blur and Friday came. Elsa was making her way back to her apartment from the study session in the library. She worked on her assignments, studied for a test, and did some research for a big paper that was due at the end of the month. Never one to procrastinate, Elsa took her work seriously. Her life was eat, sleep, dance, study, repeat. She honestly never went out, that is until today. Excited and scared, Elsa climbed the stairs, apprehensive about what comes from behind the apartment door. The girls had promised to make this a night she will remember. Punzie wanted to help dress her, Anna wanted to hook her up with a guy (mostly Jack), and Merida just wanted her to have fun. She had seen Jack twice more this week; both times he had been nothing but nice. There was some playful banter, but no stalking, which was much appreciated by Elsa. This morning, he had just winked at her, saying he was excited to dance her socks off that night.

She creaked the door open.

"Yay! Elsa's home!" Anna cried. Elsa could hear the music already playing, smell the snacks and coffee. Elsa's hand was grabbed, and she was hauled through the door.

"Hold it! I need to at least go set my books down."

"Punzie is already raiding your closet! And will you do my makeup? Merida needs help to!" Anna fired at her.

"Oh goodness… Fine!" She went into her room, with Anna trailing. Merida and Rapunzel were in her extensive closet, finding her an outfit for the night.

"Oooohh! I like this!" Punzie shouts from the closet. She runs out holding a dress. It was Elsa's impulsive buy of last month. A black top, simply draping in the front, with straps that pull back into a bow and leaves a good amount of open back. It hugs her body to her hips, in which the sheer chiffon fabric flows in a high-low pattern over the simple black underlining that ends mid-thigh as a normal skirt. But Elsa's favorite part of the dress was the bottom of the skirt; after the dress flowed over her hips, it started to fade from black to a vibrant sapphire blue that matched her hair streak.

"That's a little more . . ." Elsa started.

"Don't you dare say revealing! It covers everything, the only thing even remotely suggestive is the open back, and you have an awesome back!" Anna argues.

"Put it on! Put it on!" Punzie cheered, jumping up and down. Meridia chortled at her display of excitement.

"Fine! Only if I get to choose my own shoes. I need to be able to dance in them."

"Dance with Jacccckkkkkk!" Punzie and Anna sang. Elsa rolled her eyes, stripping and putting on the dress. Luckily her bust was small enough, courtesy of dancing so much, that she did not need any extra support other than the built in bra of the dress, leaving her back open. She slipped into her closet, grabbing her favorite pair of black heeled ankle boots. Complete with buckles and ties, giving her outfit an edgier look, the boots also were comfortable to both dance and walk in.

Coming out of her closet, she looked at the other girls.

"Perfect!" Punzie shouted, jumping with enjoyment. "Now it's Merida's turn!" Punzie grabbed the girl's wrist, dragging her through the bathroom to Merida's closet. "You better do your makeup!"

"Come help me decide what to do, Anna." Elsa said, walking into her closet to the vanity.

"I know you love to wear your hair completely up, but can I do it please? I promise it will be out of your face!" Anna asked, coming to stand behind her sister and taking it out of its usual updo.

"Fine!" Elsa said, wiping her makeup off her face to start anew. Elsa watched as Anna skillfully teased the top, giving it some volume, while leaving strands out to frame her face. She then French-braided it, bringing it over her left shoulder.

"I want your streak to be visible in the front too! Do you like it? Can I hairspray it?"

"Yea, it will be fine. I do like it, it's just different."

"Yay!" Anna added hairspray. "Will you help me with my makeup once you are done?"

"Of course," Elsa answered, brushing on foundation, powder, and eyelid primer. She figured she could experiment for the night, examining her collection of eye shadows. She settled for a dark smoky eye, completed with liquid black eyeliner with a wing. She then put sapphire blue eyeliner along her lower lash line, giving the look more of a pop. Then, since the smoky eye has a tendency to make eyes seem smaller, she used her white eyeliner stick to add some to the inner corner. Finishing off the look with a couple coats of mascara and blush, she used her favorite setting spray. The whole time, Anna was chatting her ear off about the projects she had to do for class and all the cute boys in the drama department.

Finished, Elsa turned to look at what her sister was wearing. An olive green skirt, high-low style much like Elsa's dress, with an accent zipper up the middle was paired with a black corset-style shirt, showing off a bit of midriff. Elsa sat her sister down on a chair.

"Do you know what you want?" Elsa asked.

"I want you to do what you always do! Make it look awesome."

Skipping the foundation because of Anna's perfect skin and freckles, she choose to go with a sultry look. Brushing tan on the lid, olive into the crease, and black into the outer corner, Elsa finished off the look with a black eyeliner, accentuating Anna's naturally large eyes. She put some pink blush on Anna's cheeks and handed her the mascara, instructing her to use the setting spray when she was done. Elsa could hear Punzie and Merida shouting and giggling in the next room, heading to join them.

Rapunzel was wearing a bright pink dress that hugged past her hips a little ways, flaring out in a curve like the traditional salsa dresses. The typical A-line top accentuated her assets and showed off her long neck. Elsa went up to her, fixing a miniscule mistake in Rapunzel's eyeliner.

"You look stunning!" Elsa complimented.

"Thanks! Now help me convince Merida to wear this!"

Elsa looked at the ensemble in Rapunzel's hand, shaking her head. Punzie always managed to find the best thing for each girl to wear. The dress in her hand was a dark blue, modest yet cute. It had a lace top, with sleeves that would go to Merida's elbow, which was tight to the torso and would flair out at the waist. The whole dress had the blue lace over the regular cloth, with the shoulders open to skin.

"Merida, that dress is amazing! I didn't know you even owned it!"

"It was a birthday gift from my mom. Part of the reason why I don't want to wear it."

"But it is super cute! She really knows how to shop for you." Elsa encouraged. "Plus Hiccup will find it cute…" Elsa winked, while Punzie laughed.

"I don't like him!" Merida stomped. She took the dress out of Rapunzel's hand, grumbling under her breath while she changed into it. Elsa and Punzie giggled at her reaction.

"She only put that on because you said Hiccup would like it," Punzie whispered to Elsa.

"I heard that!"

Both girls erupted into giggles, just as Anna walked into Merida's room.

"What did I miss?"

"Just teasing Merida about Hiccup." Rapunzel sang.

"Without me? Really?" Anna fake-pouted.

Elsa glanced at Merida's clock, "We have ten minutes before we have to go! Come on girls!"

She grabbed a newly clothed Merida by the arm, dragging her into her "makeup lair," brushing on some dark blue eyeliner to match her dress. In a flurry of perfume, hairspray, and last minute powder, the girls had their purses and coats and were out of their apartment within the ten minutes, excitedly chattering all the while on their way to Merida's car.

Elsa, a little nervous and still apprehensive, tried to be excited for her friends and sister. She was secretly excited about the new style of dance and had been looking up various salsa steps on youtube, secretly practicing in her room. She had the basics down. Luckily, she knew that as the girl, she would just have to follow the guy's lead. Elsa smirked to herself, hoping Jack did his homework so he could "show her up" like he had promised. She looked out the window, watching as they pulled up to José's, her tummy doing flips. Elsa took a deep breath, pulling up her façade of confidence. The girls piled out, giggling and chattering. The walked into the studio, the lights already dim and the music loud.

Flynn, who was talking to an older man, spotted them as soon as they walked in. "Come on ladies! Lucky for you, I know the owner and scored a VIP section for us. That is, if you wanna join us," he said, winking, and greeting each girl with a kiss on the back of the hand.

"We will weight our other options and consider it," Rapunzel sasses back.

"You won't get any better options than me, Blondie" Flynn said, smirking and raising an eyebrow. He grabbed her wrist, knowing the other girls would follow. "Come on!"

The girls followed him through the studio, around the dance floor. Elsa looked with wonder at the couples danced. They were stunning. It seemed completely choreographed and perfect. She watched the moves, recognizing what she knew and watching how they fit other passes in between the basic step.

Jack watched across the studio. Elsa was stunning. He saw how she watched the dancers with awe, excitement in her eyes. Luckily, after a couple lessons that week, he could do that for her. He tore his eyes off her, seeing that quite a few of the guys in the studio were watch her move across the room. He glared at them. Looking back at Elsa, he made eye contact, smiling at her amazed and excited face.

Kristoff nudged him, "dude, stop staring! You look like a lovesick puppy!"

Jack dropped his head, "Oops."

Across the room, Elsa giggled as Jack stared at her, and then got nudged out of it by Kristoff. She was gonna have some fun tonight!

The girls and Flynn arrived at the large booth that was a couple of steps elevated above the floor, creating a more secluded space. The boys rose, Kristoff and Hiccup giving Merida a hug and exchanging greetings with the others.

Elsa found Jack right behind her, leaning over her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear, "May I take your coat?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, slipping it off with the help of Jack, "What a gentleman."

"I try sometimes."

"Yea, when you aren't busy stalking."

"Hey now, that doesn't take up too much of my time! I can be a gentleman too. And manage to learn salsa as well." He winked at her. "You look stunning"

Elsa took in his black skinny jeans and grey button down, his hair perfectly messed, "You don't look half bad yourself."

Hiccup came up, interrupting the playful banter, giving Elsa a hug. The girls' jackets now all hung on hooks over the table, and their purses hidden in a back corner, just as the previous song ended.

"Blondie, you up for a little dancing?" Flynn asked, holding out his hand.

"Only if your ego has room for another on the dance floor," Rapunzel retorted, but still allowed herself to be dragged out.

Jack held out his hand, "Ready for me to rock your socks off?"

Elsa giggled, hiding her mouth with her hand, then set it in Jack's. "I'd prefer if they stayed on my feet, thank you. But yes, I will dance with you."

Elsa felt a shutter run up her arm at Jack's touch, thrilled as he led her to the dance floor.

**HA! No dancing yet... You will have to wait til next chapter! Guys, it's so good :D Like so good. Sexy and beautiful. And all the drama starts next chapter!**

**So in chapter 5, I realized how freaking hard it is to write dance moves, because there are so many moves to one line! I'm going to keep going like I've been doing by mentioning a few moves, talking about feelings and such, but if there is a youtube video I have in mind of the legit dance, I will mention it at the end that you may watch it at your leisure to get the full effect. Yup! **

**Okay guys, I have a delima. This story really wants to be written in either Jack's or Elsa's perspective. So not really from the other guys. You will find out what happens to them, but more from Jack's or Elsa's point of view... Any protests? I will probably throw in a "bonus" chapter from the other guys perspective eventually. I have a really awesome Mericupp moment planned :D So I dunno, I'll take opinions. **

**Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing! I love and appreciate every one of you :D Please continue!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Siren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I seriously just finished Chapter 6 :D I'm so on top of things this week! Seriously, I almost cried writing it. You get tons of Jack backstory; it's fantastic!**

**Be prepared for lots of sexy dancing and drama. (:**

**And, shocker, I still do not own anything. I'm currenlty lying low, planning my next attack on both Disney and Dream Works so I can unite them as one and make real Jelsa!**

**Chapter 4: **_Finding yourself on the dance floor... _

_Elsa felt a shutter run up her arm at Jack's touch, thrilled as he led her to the dance floor. _

No words were spoken, as he pulled her along, still holding her hand. When they arrived, he gave her hand a tug, pulling her in close.

"Do you know what to do?" he inquired, a devious smirk on his face.

"Try me."

He gave her a push, sending her back into the basic salsa step. She let the music wash over her, reveling in the rhythm and the feeling of this style. She loved the exoticness of the Spanish singing and the way the drums played. She let her hips move a bit more with the rhythm, watching Jack's eyes get a little bigger.

He led her into a turn, which she successfully executed. "Wow, princess. You did your homework."

"And I can see that you did yours as well. Is that all you got?"

He smiled, accepting the challenge. _Time to bring out the big guns, _he thought. Jack stepped to the side, allowing her to walk through, thus turning them about. _Cross body lead. _He spun, then catching her hand and spinning her. _Nice job, Princess. _He raised his eyebrow, _either she just learns quickly or she has done this before. Let's try something else._ He pulled her through the same cross body lead, but turning her through. When she came back around, he spun her again, switching their hands so they were criss-cross. He dropped his left hand, just holding her right hand in his, and spun her, then brought their hands so they created a loop around her head, letting go at the top and moving his hand across the back of her hand, pulling her a little closer. When he grabbed her hand again, he pulled her into the traditional ballroom position, with his left hand grasping hers, and his right hand on her shoulder blade. In this position, he could feel the heat of her breath and was staring straight into her eyes. He could see the joy on her face and in her eyes. He could feel her hips moving, impressed with the rhythm they had. Jack spun her, pulling her back in closely.

Elsa was impressed. Jack knew what he was doing! He could really dance. The passion in his eyes and his feet were something else. He pulled her in close, his hand slipping from the traditional spot on her shoulder blade down to her waist. In the heat of the moment, Elsa did something she never did; she let her guard down. She allowed Jack to see the emotion in her face and how happy she was to be dancing. She gave him a dazzling smile.

_She is so beautiful._

Elsa then realized how close they were, and how intense the gaze was getting. She dropped her eyes to the side, catching a glimpse of Flynn and Rapunzel dancing. Flynn really knew his stuff! Punzie was talented too.

Jack, catching her apprehension, dropped out of the traditional ballroom position back to holding both her hands. He brought out the big guns, executing a couple of fun combos, including a copa. Spinning her around a few times as the song ended, he caught her and dipped her, holding her close. He froze, reveling in the joy and ecstasy on her face.

After a few moments, when the final chord of the song faded away, he brought her back up, keeping his wrist wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. He rested his chin on top her head for a moment, laughing with joy.

Elsa giggled at Jack's elaborate ending, fighting butterflies when he pulled her close. She fit perfectly under his chin.

Jack reluctantly pulled away, grabbing her hand, holding her on the dance floor. "Have you done this before? Because you are fantastic."

"Not with a partner, but I learned the basics this week from Punzie and youtube. I really didn't do much, I just followed the lead of my partner," she answered, smiling up at him. The next song started.

"Ah! Buchata! Did you learn this one? It's a bit different than salsa." Jack asked, pulling her close again and grabbing her other hand.

"She showed me the basic step, but that's it. No turns or anything." Elsa made a face.

"That's okay! I can lead you through it. Just a warning though, this style gets a little more intimate . . ." Jack waggled his eyebrows.

Elsa took one of her hands back from his and smacked his shoulders. "Don't get any ideas mister."

"Too late."

He pulled her close, leading her in the side to side in the basic step; a double step to the side, and a tap, and then the other way. He allowed her to get the hang of it for a few moments, then leading her in a turn by pulling her hand in front of her face. Even though she had not danced Buchata before, she managed to figure out the turn.

"Nice!" Jack praised, smiling at her, his sapphire blue eyes lighting up. Elsa bashfully smiled at him, lost in his eyes.

He gave her a push, signaling a turn and turning with her. She was getting the hang of it fast! _Time to get her closer. _Jack pulled her hand in front of her face again, this time holding onto her other. When she finished spinning, she was facing away from him, pulled in close under his arm. When they did the basic step to the other side, he brought her to his other shoulder, then releasing her upper hand, spinning her back around to face him on the next. _Perfect cuddle!_

Although she was a little caught off guard by the new move, Elsa still enjoyed it. Jack really knew what he was doing, and she found it attractive. _Wait, what?_

Just then, Jack pulled her closer, into the traditional ballroom grasp again, but this time his hand went directly to her waist. As soon as she appeared comfortable, he pulled her even closer, his chest against hers, his hips against hers. He could feel her pressed against him, getting turned on by her closeness. _Pull it together!_ Then, using their momentum, he pulled her toward him, turning them around fast, spinning them every step. After four spins, he stopped, going back to the basic. His breath caught in his throat as Elsa laughed.

"That was fun!"

Jack shuddered as she spoke right by his ear, her breath tickling him. His hand was on her bare back, his fingers grazing her skin.

He kept her close, sticking with a basic for a little while, just reveling in the feeling of her so close to him. He could smell her vanilla scent. She laid her head on his shoulder, his breath hitching. _Wow, that is the first time she has made a move like that._ He could feel her breath tickling his neck, suddenly aware of how close she was, and exactly how many layers of clothes were between them. He could feel his crotch tightening. _Really? Now? Damn it I just wanted one intimate moment not ruined by that. Although how can I blame myself, when she is moving her hips like that against me. _

Elsa didn't know what compelled her to lean against him. She just wanted to get closer. For the first time, Elsa was allowing someone to invade her walls, even if it was just by touch. She could feel him getting hard between them, smirking into his neck at what she does to him.

_Damn it Jack! _He pulled away a little, allowing her head to pull from his shoulder, _regretfully. _He pulled his hand up, spinning her, and then grabbing her other hand, thus moving out of the traditional ballroom position and giving them some distance. He smiled triumphantly when he saw the disappointment in her face. _At least I know she like being that close as much as I did. _

The song finished, Jack dipping her again causing another giggle from Elsa. Their smiles were lighting up their faces, banter lost.

"Do you want to keep dancing? Or I could get us some drinks?" asked her, leaning into her ear.

"I could use a drink! I'm not of age, so maybe just a club soda? With a lime!"

"Okay, I'll meet you back at the table." He gave her a smile and reluctantly let go of her waist, leaving to go get them drinks.

Jack smiled inwardly, happy that Elsa was warming up to him. She was like a puzzle that he wanted to unlock; he wanted to learn so much more about her! He asked the bartender for a club soda for her, and a Roy Rogers for himself. Unfortunately, as much as he would love to drink tonight, he was not of age. Paying and grabbing their drinks, he made his way back to the table. He set their drinks down and then looked up in confusion.

"Where is Elsa?" He asked Hiccup, who was talking with Merida, Kristoff, and Anna.

"She hasn't come back here yet," Hiccup answered. The table strained to spot her.

"There! Talking to that guy," Anna said, pointing.

Jack turned, seeing her chatting with a guy. He was getting way to close to her for his comfort. A flare of anger coursed through his body. Jack stomped away from the table, then checked his body language, making sure he didn't seem angry. He examined Elsa, reading her face and body language, seeing that she didn't want to be talking to this guy. She looked uncomfortable.

Jack sauntered up to Elsa, slinging his arm around her waist and pulling her into him, "Hey babe, there you are! Our drinks are at our table."

Elsa breathed out a sigh of relief. This guy had been badgering her a little bit, and definitely flirting.

She turned her face to Jack, giving him a large smile, "Oh, thank you hun!" She wrapped her arms around him.

Jack stuck his other hand out, "I'm Jack, Elsa's boyfriend."

The man made a face, but still shook his hand, "I'm Hans, pleasure."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," Jack answered, staring him down. "Come on dear! Let's go before the ice melts." He pulled Elsa away, his arm still

"It was nice meeting you Hans." Elsa said, over her shoulder.

As soon Hans was out of earshot, Elsa leaned over to Jack's ear, "Thank you so much, he was being persistent and not exactly friendly."

Jack looked over his shoulder a bit, seeing Hans' eyes on him. "Don't freak out," he said, then pressed a kiss on her temple. "He is still watching us, so I had to make this believable."

"Uh, huh. Sure." Elsa said, turning her face and smirking at him.

"So now that I'm your boyfriend…" He was cut off by Elsa smacking him in the stomach, causing him to flex.

_Damn, he has abs! _

"You're gonna have to work harder if you want that title."

"Ah! But you did not deny me it!"

"Don't get your hopes up, sweetie." By then, they had gotten back to the table, Jack's arm still around Elsa.

"Well don't you two look cozy," Anna said, smirking. "Is there something you would like to tell us?" Kristoff, Merida, Hiccup, Flynn, and Rapunzel, who had made their way back to the table, were all looking up at them expectantly.

"Jack just saved me from a sleezeball by pretending to be my boyfriend. Key word, PRETENDING."

"Doesn't look like pretending to me!" Flynn answered.

"Yeah, it's called acting," Elsa responded.

"Damn good acting if you ask me, almost looks real!" Flynn muttered, much to the amusement of the rest of the table, who burst out laughing. Elsa, blushing to her hairline, slid into the booth.

Jack, sliding in next to her, put his arm around her shoulders again. He looked over at Hans, seeing that he disappeared. "Anything to keep this one safe," he said, looking at Elsa and smiling.

"Awwww!" Punzie and Anna said, pretending to swoon. Merida laughed out loud.

"Well, we are going to run to the restroom," Anna said, sliding out of the booth with Rapunzel. "Merida, Elsa, you wanna come with?"

"Na, I'm gonna stay and enjoy my drink." Elsa said.

"And I'm going to make sure Jack's hand stay where I can see them," Merida said, giving Jack a pointed look. Jack blushed a little bit and became seemingly interested with his drink.

Anna and Punzie walked away, Anna turning around and giving Jack the 'I'm watching you' look. The girls slung their arms around each other and laughed as they walked across the room.

"So Hiccup, have you danced yet tonight?" Jack asked, pointedly looking at Merida.

"Not yet, but I want to. W-would you like to dance with me, Merida?" Hiccup stuttered.

Merida looked at him and shrugged, "I don't see why not. I'm not exactly an expert though."

"Don't worry, he knows what he is doing!" Flynn said, smiling and pushing the couple out of the booth. Hiccup grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"He just needs to ask her out already," Flynn shook his head.

"He probably doesn't know what Merida will say. I don't even know what Merida would say. She hasn't gone on a date with a boy in a while. She keeps turning them down for some reason." Elsa answered, leaning back a little bit into Jack's arm. Jack pulled her a little closer. "So tell me Flynn, how do you know José?" Elsa asked.

"Let's just say he is a really good friend."

"What, no story?" Elsa asked, smirking and leaning forward, putting her elbows on the table to prop her head up.

"Sorry, I don't do backstory." Flynn answered, raising an eyebrow. "So who won your little salsa face-off?"

"Salsa face-off?" Elsa asked.

"Yea, you guys were saying you would dance better. I wanna see if Jack's lessons this week paid off."

"Lessons!?" Elsa said, turning to Jack. "I'd say you're disqualified."

"Hey now! You had Punzie teach you some too!" Jack defended himself.

"Okay, true. Well, I'll let you take this one. You did have to lead, and that's the harder job."

"But you had the rhythm down like a natural and definitely learned Buchata on the fly. I'd say that you were the better dancer."

"You guys are too cute. Gross. You both just won! Sorry I asked!" Flynn said, interrupting their exchange. The rest of the group laughed at his response.

The group chatted for a little bit. Soon Hiccup and Merida came back with giant smiles on their faces from dancing.

"That was fun! I never knew I could do all that! It's easy when Hiccup leads."

"Oh, so you actually let a guy lead you for once?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As hard as that is to believe, yes I did. And he did a good job." Merida answered, smiling at Hiccup. The group could see Hiccup practically melt under her gaze.

"Where are Punzie and Anna?" Elsa asked, suddenly sitting up, looking for them.

"They haven't come back yet? Probably just gossiping in the bathroom." Merida answered, waving a hand.

"I'm worried . . ." She turned to Jack. "Will you come help me look for them?"

"Of course." Jack answered, sliding out of the booth, grabbing Elsa's hand to help her out.

"Don't get 'lost' you two!" Flynn shouted after them.

Elsa ducked her head a little at his comment.

Jack threw his arm around her waist again. "This okay? And don't worry about Flynn. He teases about anything."

"Yea, I guess. Just don't get used to the privilege!" Elsa said, glaring at him. She then started standing on her tip-toes, looking for her sister and cousin. "Do you see them? You're taller."

"No, I don't. Let's go check by the bathroom."

They walked across the room toward the hallway where the restrooms were located, the saw Punzie walking alone toward them. Elsa left Jack's arm and walked quicker to Punzie, grabbing her hands.

"Where's Anna?" She asked, with urgency.

"Talking to a guy. Don't worry, he seemed nice! I just wanted to get back to my drink."

Elsa dropped her hands, grabbed Jack's and pulled him toward the hallway. They rounded a corner, and there was Anna.

Making out with Hans.

**AHHH! You guys probably hate me. Don't worry, you will find out what happens (: **

**Thank you all for the encouragement. I get super excited when someone follows, favorites, or reviews the story! I'm gonna plan on keeping it more toward Jack's and Elsa's view, but when I am in the mood, or it's necessary, I will add a chapter in a different couple's point of view. I'm super excited to write the next chapter already! **

**Love you all!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Siren**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I know, I left it with a bit of a cliffhanger. I'm sorry! **

**Lots of friendshipy Jelsa and some cuddles :D I liked this chapter. And there may or may not be a date coming up... :D **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Just nope**

_And there was Anna. Making out with Hans. _

Three days later, Elsa sits in Dance History II with her head in her hands. She hasn't spoken with her sister since that moment. That fateful moment.

"_'What are you doing Anna?' Elsa asked, grabbing Anna's shoulder and breaking the kiss._

_'Oh perfect, you're here! This is my boyfriend, Hans.' Anna replied, squealing and jumping with excitement, cuddling closer to Hans._

_'Oh? Didn't you just meet him?' Elsa asked, shocked._

_'So? It's true love!' _

_'What do you know about true love? Besides, this sleezeball was just flirting with me like twenty minutes ago! That's when Jack saved me!'_

_'I don't care, Elsa!'_

_'Well, I do! We're leaving!' Elsa said, grabbing her sister's hand, trying to pull her away._

_'No, Elsa! I want to stay and dance with Hans! You aren't the boss of me! Ever since Mom and Dad died you have tried to run my life!' Anna was yelling now. _

_Elsa shrunk, feeling like she just got stabbed in the heart. _

_She turned away, 'fine. I'm gonna leave.' _

_'Fine! Let's go, Hans.' Anna said, grabbing him and dragging him back out to the dance floor._

_Elsa stood there, facing away from Jack._

_'Elsa?' Jack asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. _

_Elsa spun around, 'Do you have a car here?'_

_'Well, yes?'_

_'Will you please take me home? I don't want to be here anymore, but Merida drove me. They will want to stay.'_

_'Of course, I would love to.'"_

Elsa sighed, blinking her eyes as to not to cry in class. Jack, sitting next to her, looked at her, trying to make eye contact.

"You okay?" He mouthed.

Elsa put on a brave face and smiled, nodding.

Jack gave her a look, saying he didn't believe her, but letting it go for the time being. He turned his head, but not his attention back to the professor, reflecting on last Friday.

"_Jack led Elsa out the door of José's, his arm around her. She was visibly upset, her argument with her sister rattled her. _

_'I hope this is okay,' he said, gesturing._

_Elsa looked up, following his gesture. She gasped, 'what?' _

_She was looking at a motorcycle. _

_He handed her a helmet. 'Luckily I have two at all times. Sorry, I know it's not exactly comfortable with a dress.'_

_'Okay. . . Can you drive this thing?'_

_'Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have it.' _

_'Is it safe?'_

_'Do you trust me?' he asked, straddling his motorcycle and holding out his hand. _

_He could see Elsa weighted her options. She really wanted to be home. He knew she wasn't going to last much longer before she broke down. Luckily he had taken care of the others, saying that she was tired and telling the boys to watch Hans' hands and telling Merida to make sure she took Anna home with them. _

_'Yes. . .'"_

He sighed. Jack had walked Elsa to her door, hugging her goodnight. He had asked her if she was okay, and if there was anything he could do for her. He offered hot chocolate and a shoulder to cry on, but Elsa said that she just wanted to be alone. He put his number into his phone, and sent himself a text so that he had her number, and told her to call him if she needed anything, anything at all, regardless of the time. She had seemed grateful.

He hadn't heard from her for the rest of the weekend. And now, she was still shutting him out.

He looked at her. Other than appearing tired, most people wouldn't notice that she was upset; but Jack could see it. Elsa was wearing all black, appearing like a badass. Her snakeskin-printed skinny jeans tucked into her combat boots. Her eyeliner was dark. Her black lace shirt hugged her torso. Other than that, she smiled at people, interacted in class, and answered questions.

Jack could see that her smile didn't reach eyes. She hadn't answered any of his "How are you doing?" texts the last two days. He decided he was going to confront her after class. She was not alright, no matter how much she pretended she was. Even though she tried to hide it, she wasn't tricking him.

The professor dismissed the class, and Jack watched Elsa pack up furiously. He grabbed his stuff and followed her out the door, grabbing her wrist.

"Elsa, don't ignore me. Are you okay?"

"I'm doing well!" she answered, with a smile. Again, Jack could see that it did not reach her eyes.

"That's a filthy lie."

Elsa looked at him; he could see her debating whether or not to open up to him. He pulled her into his chest, folding his arms around her and placing his hand on her head.

Elsa breathed into his neck, trying not to break down. No one had ever seen through her façade. She wound her arms around his back.

"I'll be fine," she murmured into his neck.

"You don't have to be. It's okay to be upset and sad, and it's okay to break down. Do you want to talk about it?" He said into her hair.

"Not really."

"Do you have someone to talk to?"

"Not really."

"Elsa, that's not healthy. Please open up to someone about what's going on in that pretty head. You can't just deal with it by yourself. I would be more than willing to listen, but if you aren't comfortable with me, I understand. But you need to talk to someone."

"I don't want to. This is my crap to deal with."

"This is your normal studio time, right?"

She nodded into his neck.

"Okay, I want you to go change, and then meet me in a studio. We don't have to talk, but you're gonna dance it out a bit. Then later, do need to talk to someone. It's not healthy to keep it all bottled in."

Elsa nodded, tears in her eyes. No one had ever noticed what she did; no one had ever seen what she needed the most. She had to be strong for everyone else, and for the first time, someone was being strong for her.

She reluctantly withdrew from Jack's arms, brushing invisible wisps of hair out of her eyes, and turning on her heel to the changing rooms.

Minutes later, she walked into the studio. Jack was already stretching on the floor, some chill music playing in the background. He patted the floor next to him, motioning for her to join him. She started stretching too, warming up her body.

"So you dance contemporary, ballet, and Broadway?" Jack asked.

"Yea, and I do Zumba sometimes too."

"Explains how you knew how to move your hips Friday night!" Jack teased.

Elsa laughed, "Yea. And what do you do? You never told me."

"Hip hop, lots of hip hop. And what ballet we learned from class."

"Can you show me?"

Jack thought for a minute. "Yea, I think I got something!" He walked to the stereo, plugging his phone in. "Excuse the song. It's something I was requested to choreography."

He put it on and skipped a little ways in.

_"When a rich nigga want you, _

_And your nigga can't do nothing for ya,"_

Jack started, moving in time exactly with the words. He was really good at alternating with the ridged, isolated moves with the smooth ones, something unique to hip-hop. Elsa giggled as he rolled his hips around, impressed that he was able to do that. She was in awe of all the moves he was able to fit into the song.

_These hoes ain't loyal, These hoes ain't loyal_

_Yeah, yeah, let me see"_

Jack followed the beat of the music, spinning, freezing, and popping. He jumped out, throwing his arms forward, popping his leg out. The way he connecting and smoothed all the moves together was amazing; watching him was intoxicating.

The verse continued, and Jack kept dancing. Elsa was so intrigued. She wanted to learn to dance like that.

He ended, dancing silly as the music went on. Elsa giggled at him and started clapping.

"You're amazing! Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Jack thought for a moment, "I want to tell you, but I promised this would be dancing, not talking time. Can I take you out for dinner tonight maybe? We can talk then."

"Smooth; withholding information so I go out with you," Elsa said, raising her eyebrow.

"It doesn't have to be a date! But I am paying."

"If you're paying it's a date."

"Well if you insist, then I guess it's a date." Jack said, smirking.

"That's not what I meant! Fine. I'll go with you, but it is not a date. I'm not ready for that yet."

"Ah, yet. So I have a chance!"

Elsa slugged him in the shoulder. "Come on, Frost. Hey, do you think you could teach me hip-hop? I really wanna learn."

"You doubt me?" Jack asked, faking hurt.

Elsa giggled, "No, I just was wondering if you were willing!"

"I'm always willing," Jack answered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not like that!" Elsa groaned, "You're impossible."

"But you still love me! Come on, I think I have something I can teach you. It's a routine I want to teach the girls for the big competition coming up, but it's not quite finished."

"What's it to?"

"Dark Horse, Katy Perry."

Elsa laughed, "When that song was released, Anna said it was the song that described my dating life in High School. I was kinda a tease, cocky, and made it seem like it was such a pleasure to date me. What's funny is it made me so much more appealing, which pissed off the popular girls, because all the guys wanted me."

"Ah, we have a little siren over here!"

"Not anymore. I purposefully haven't dated for over a year."

"I'll convince you yet," Jack said winking.

"Just teach me the damn dance!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later, they exited the studio laughing. Jack was impressed with how fast Elsa had picked up the choreography. This wasn't an easy dance, and it was a new style for her. Yet, not only had she learned what he had in thirty minutes, but she had added her own spin by putting a few tricks unique to contemporary into one of the chorus'. Her idea was to have all the girls doing different tricks across the stage and then gradually add into the choreography, like a ripple. He was super excited about her idea and was definitely going to use it.

"So I have crew practice tonight, but I'll pick you up at seven. What do you want? Italian? Mexican? Steak?"

"Italian sounds good! I could go for a good pasta."

"Perfect, me too actually. I know the perfect place!"

"Bye Jack!" Elsa said, turning to go.

But Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her again while she sighed and buried her face back into his neck. _It's only been an hour since we were in this position, and yet he has managed to cheer me up so much. This guy never ceases to amaze me._

"Bye Elsa. Everything will be alright," He murmured into her hair.

They reluctantly let go and then parted ways. Jack turned around and looked back, meeting Elsa's eyes because she was doing the same. Elsa broke eye contact first, smirking, and then turned back around adding a larger sway in her hips. Jack's eyes naturally followed.

_This girl, I swear. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack walked into crew practice, still on a high from his time with Elsa earlier. He was really excited for the date, not date, in a couple hours and nothing could bring him down!

"Okay guys! Let's get ready!"

"Esmerelda isn't here yet, Jack." Simba said.

Jack's phone started ringing. He looked at it. Esmerelda.

He got off the phone three minutes later, his crew waiting eagerly. They hoped nothing was wrong! The crew was like a family; they looked out for each other and loved without digression. It was part of the culture Jack established when he became the leader.

"She had to go back to Paris. Her brother, Quasimodo, is going through intense medical stuff right now, and she has to take care of him so their mom can work to pay the medical bills. Their dad won't help."

Lots of questions were fired; "She's coming back, right?" "What about school?" "What about our performance Wednesday!?"

"Guys, guys, calm down. She probably won't be back this semester, maybe even not by the end of the school year. And we will be fine! We can fill her spot."

"By Wednesday? Do you know someone to take her spot?"

_Elsa._

**Teehee :D I think you all see where this is going. Just warning though, he won't actually ask her next chapter because lots of Jack backstory.**

**I realized that I said I would reply to reviews, and I haven't really done that. I suck, I'm sorry! I'm gonna just go from reviews for Ch. 4:**

**Guest (Oct. 2): Thank you! I'm glad you loved the chapter. I think I am going to leave in their point of view and then maybe do a special when appropriate. Please leave a name next time so I can properly thank you :D**

**OoPoPcAnDy: YEA! I thought it was great too... I go salsa dancing a lot and I definitly have felt some guys during Buchata... So if he is already attracted to her I figured... :D **

**Fatally: Thank you! I love it too :D What's funny is that a few of my friends model some of the characteristics of the different characters, so it is easy to see them and adapt them. Elsa is really easy to write for me because I have many of the same characteristics. It's cute because my boyfriend (of 3 and 1/2 years) is a lot like Jack :D it makes me happy.**

**Guest (Oct. 2): I wanted to make Hans a creep because he is a CREEP! and hitting on Elsa was the best idea. It actually wasn't planned until it happened lol. Jack did save her :D The dancing was easy to write because I have been Salsa dancing for over a year! It's a lot of fun. And leave a name! :D**

**Guest (Oct 2): Well now you know :D **

**Sunshine unicorn happiness: Thank you! and I plan on it ;)**

**distraughtreader: it's only been since Thursday! That's only like 5 days! lol. I promise I will update at least every Tuesday, if not one other time a week, depending on how far I get. Don't die! **

**Thanks guys (: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am currently in the middle of chapter 7! The Elsa-Anna fight will be discussed there, and you learn a lot more about Elsa and her tendencies. **

**Keep following, favoriting, and reviewing! I really love getting reviews :D it makes my day. And let your Jelsa-shipping friends know! **

**xoxoxoxo,**

Siren


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Sorry I didn't update twice this last week. It's been busy! This next week will be the same, but I promise I will post next Tuesday. **

**I realized after I updated that I never gave song cred, or the video I had in mind. It was Loyal by Chris Brown and the video that inspired it was watch?v=U84t3vQSzVs Check it out if you would like! **

**Now grab some tissues. It's backstory time!**

Jack raised his hand to knock on the door, then hesitated. _Come on man, you can do this. You are JACK FROST, for Pete's sake. You get any woman you want. _

He knocked.

Moments later, the door opened to Punzie's smiling face. "Jack! Nice to see you. What's up?"

"I'm here to get Elsa, I'm taking her to dinner," Jack answered, smiling.

"WHAT?!" Punzie gasped. "She didn't tell us!"

Jack could see the wheels turning in Punzie's mind, as she fan-girled over the idea of Jack and Elsa going on a date.

"It's not a date though!" He said, waving his hands in front of her face.

"Mmmhmm, Sure…" Punzie answered, sarcastically smirking.

"Just, can you show me where Elsa is?"

"Yea, come in, her room is that one," she said, pointing to a door through the living room.

Jack walked up to it and knocked. He could hear some heavy dubstep seeping out the crack under the door. _Interesting. Didn't peg her as the dubstep kind-of girl._

Jack waited. She didn't answer.

"She probably can't hear you over the music. That's pretty typical, especially when she doesn't want to be bothered by us." Punzie said from the kitchen. "I'd just go in."

"Alright, thanks."

Jack nervously crept the door open a crack. He could see Elsa laying on her stomach on the bed, her back facing him. Jack smirked, getting an idea.

In one fluid motion, he threw the door open, bolted across the room, and tackled her from the side, rolling her across the bed and trapping her under his arms. She squealed and covered her face. Jack was framing her face with his hands, body to the side, raised a good foot above her. He watched her peek at him through her fingers.

"Hi Princess!" He said, chirpily, as though he didn't just scare her.

Elsa pulled her hands slowly away from her eyes. "You jerk!" She quickly swiped her hand at one of his, knocking it out from under him, forcing him to collapse that way. At the same time, she pushed herself through his other arm, placing a hand on that same shoulder and flipping him over so he was on his back, rolls reversed.

She slammed a hand on his chest, staring into his startled eyes, "You scared me!"

"And I think you just got me back! Where did you learn to do that!"

Elsa lifted herself away, sitting back on the bed and grabbing her phone, turning off the music that was blasting through the speakers in her room. Jack looked up, startled again, by the abrupt stop of the music.

"Whoa! Your phone?"

"Yea, Bluetooth speakers. And I took a couple self-defense classes in high school right after… in high school. Luckily, I was pretty relaxed in here and it's been a while, otherwise, it would have been much worse for you!"

Jack laughed, "Well, I'm glad then. Punzie told me I could just come in. You ready for dinner?"

"Sure, just let me put shoes on and grab my wallet and bag."

"Nope, you can leave the wallet here. I'm paying. And wear closed-toe shoes, we are taking my motorcycle."

"Yea, you said earlier. I'm still bringing it!"

"Fine! But I'm still paying, no matter what!" Jack said, as they walked out Elsa's door. Elsa looked around. Luckily there was no one in the living area. Free!

They walked down the stairs of the dorm to the parking lot, still bantering about who will pay. Jack handed her the helmet, putting on his own. _I like when she rides with me. It's like a constant hug from her! I can feel her pressed against me… _

They hopped on, riding to the restaurant, Elsa clinging tightly to Jack.

_This isn't too bad, _Elsa thought. _I actually feel safe with him driving. God, he has abs! I guess that's all that dancing._

Jack pulled up at a quaint little restaurant.

"Tony's Restaurant, Italian Cuisine," Elsa read out loud, as she took off her helmet and shook out her braid. She handed the helmet to Jack and then smoothed her hands over her hair to get rid of the frizz from the helmet.

About fifteen minutes later, the couple had ordered and were chatting.

"Alrighty Jack, you promised to tell me how you learned to dance so well."

"Well, in order to explain fully, I'm gonna have to go a bit further back. This might take a while."

Elsa propped her head on her hands, staring at Jack and smiling, showing she was ready for a long story. Jack chuckled at her response.

"Once upon a time, I was an innocent little kid . . ." Jack started, interrupted by Elsa snorting.

Jack glared at her.

"Sorry! I just couldn't believe it." Elsa said, leaning back and raising her hands in an 'I surrender' motion.

"Whatever, princess. Just let me tell my story!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Once upon a time, I was a semi-innocent little kid living in a shadier side of town with my parents and little sister, Kathrine. Little did I know, my parents used to be involved in the gangs of the city, my mother from one and my father from the rival gang. They fell in love, and naturally ran away from both gangs to start a life together. They apparently left the town for some time, but came back here because of family and the death of both of the main gang leaders. They thought it was safe. They had Kat and me, and we were living happily. It was a little rough at times; both my parents didn't have college educations, you see, so they were stuck working lower-paying jobs. We scraped by and things were good.

"One night, however, some people came banging on our door. I was ten at the time. It was late, and Kat and I were already in bed. I remember waking up to the banging, and mom came rushing into Kat's and my room, pulling us out of bed and out of slumber. I could see the fear in her eyes. She opened the window in our room, which had a fire escape, telling us to climb down a couple stories to the Miss Poppins' window; she took care of us after school most days while our parents were at work. We were to bang on her window and get her to call the police. Kat was startled and scared, but I brought her safely down and did as mom told. Just as Miss Poppins had woken up, ushered us in, and was on the phone with the police, we heard gunshots. Kat started crying and I held her close. By the time the police came, both my parents were dead and the gang who shot them was gone. They left a sign, letting the police know. It was my dad's old gang. Dad had been the second-in-command, and they didn't take kindly to him leaving with lots of information, and especially for the "slut" of the other gang. They tied up loose ends and took mom along with him for revenge."

Elsa's hand crept across the table, covering Jack's, her eyes wide with almost tears.

"From then on, things were different. We stayed with Miss Poppins for a few days, while the government did paperwork and stuff. Miss Poppins offered to adopt, but she could only afford to take in one of us because she was a single lady. I told her to take Kat, who is still with her to this day. Kat was only six, so it would be easy for her to have the familiar place. I was taken to an orphanage a couple miles away. I would often hang out at Miss Poppins with them, but I had to go back to the orphanage every night. I struggled in school, trying to get over the misery of losing my parents and home. They were young, so they didn't have wills yet. They didn't have much money anyways. Luckily, I was able to find the couple hundred they had stored in their closet, and I gave it to Miss Poppins for Kat. Every once-in-a-while, I would ask for twenty to buy new clothes for myself.

"By the time I entered high school, the gangs caught up with me. I was beaten if I walked out at night, and there were a few times I feared for my life. Both gangs wanted to get to the kid of the traitors, but luckily, they were too focused on each other to really pursue me. But it still was bad. I had gotten to the point where I considered joining a gang just to have protection against the two. My grades were terrible, and I was struggling to be a good big brother for Kat. That's when I was saved.

"One night, I was walking back to the orphanage from Miss Poppins and I was jumped. It was Pitch Black, the kid of the leader of dad's old gang, and his friends. They called themselves "The Shadows;" a kid gang within the gang. Pitch went to my school and was a few grades above me. I had escaped them a few times because I was fast, but I wasn't so lucky that night. They got smart and blocked me in. They had me against a wall and were cutti…" Jack saw the look on Elsa's face, "hurting me. Just when I thought I was done for, I was saved. These three men saved me, which is uncharacteristic when a gang is beating someone; normally they let them be, so they don't get pursued for interrupting. But these people knew what they were doing. I don't remember how, because I kinda passed out from the pain, but they managed to chase the boys off and brought me to their place.

"I woke up in a bed, bandaged and taken care of. I came to find out that I was at a place for kids like me, called "Opekuny," which is Russian for Guardians. They rescued kids, either off the street or pulled them out of gangs, and they protected them and gave them a life. It was an after-school program and a dance studio, of all things. The owner, Nicholas Severnaya, was a large Russian man who has a passion for kids. He's kinda badass, but is really caring. There were three other people who worked there, who I became really close to. Sandy Gold, who is actually a mute, Aster Bunnymud, an Australian, and Toothina Sprite, who is like a mother to me. They actually all became my family. They insisted I moved into a room at Opekuny because I was in a lot of danger. It is here I learned to dance.

"I had tons of aggression because of what happened to my parents; dance was my outlet. Toothina was the ballet teacher and Aster taught the hip-hop. Sandy did all the finances and Nick organized everything. They all were super smart and helped kids with their homework after school every day. My grades rose, my spirits rose, and I became a fantastic dancer. I had a couple run-ins with the gang, but the people from Opekuny, especially Toothina, Aster, Sandy, and Nick, had my back.

"I had done a couple hip-hop competitions and did really well in them. This got me noticed by DDW. I told them my story, and what I wanted to do with my life and they offered me a full-ride scholarship. I wouldn't have been able to afford college otherwise. Now I can attend, and save for Kat, who will be going to college in three years. So yep. That's where I learned."

Elsa sat there, processing it all.

"What is it you want to do with your life?" She asked, after a couple moments of silence. By now, they had gotten their food and Jack was eating, because he had been talking for the past while.

He swallowed, "I want to go back to Opekuny and teach. I want to expand it, making more room for kids just like I was. I want them to be able to find an outlet, an escape in dance. And I want them to have a chance at a better future."

"That's really powerful Jack. I know you are going to do fantastic and achieve your dream!" Elsa said, setting her hand on Jack's once again.

He flipped his hand over, grabbing hers. He looked across the table into her eyes, "Thank you Elsa. It's awesome to have someone believe in me."

"I believe you can do anything you set your mind to, Jack."

Jack's face split into a grin. _This girl is amazing. She is accepting me for who I am and encouraging me to follow my dream._

"Thanks Princess. Now talk to me about what has been bugging you all day."

**I hope you didn't cry too much (: It made me sad, but it just kinda came. It was awesome (: I'm a little behind, only a couple words into Chapter 8, but that's because I haven't had time, not ideas. I have tons of those (: **

**Review timeeeee:**

**PiperGrace938: Thank you! The idea was that she closed herself off to all, and Jack, who has grown up reading people and really cares about her, can see through it. I appreciate the fact you noticed (:**

**Guest: Lol, Thank you (: And thank you for the song idea! I'll look at it. Not for positive if I will use it. Normally I choose songs that I can coreograph in my mind, so we will see if it will work (:**

**Iheartjelsaandunicorns: You're name made me laugh so hard. I had to share it with my roommate. So thank you for the laugh. It's awesome (: And Thank you! Sorry it's been slow this weekend.**

**Guest "That Loser": I appreciate you :D I'm glad that you can see what I am trying to do with the dancing. Thank you! **

**OoPoPcAnDy: Thanks (:**

**Steph: Thank you! **

**Have a good week guys, and I will for sure see you Tuesday, if not sooner!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Siren**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry this is a day late. It's been a crazy weekend and I seriously hadn't had time to sleep, let alone write. I missed you guys though (: I have some crazy writing to do to catch up. This is Chapter 7 and I'm only half way through Chapter 8! Luckily, I have it all in my mind, I just didn't have the time to write. I did some crazy dancing this last weekend, and have some awesome ideas (:**

**Anyways, I still don't own anything :( But I do own the story ;)**

_"Thanks Princess. Now talk to me about what has been bugging you all day."_

Elsa went into momentary panic mode, "Jack I… I…" she stuttered.

Jack could see the fear and apprehension written all over her face. He reached across the table, laying his hand on hers, and felt her stiffen. "Elsa, I'm not asking for you to share your life story or any deep dark secrets. I just want to know how the situation with your sister is and if you are okay. I just want to know how you are."

Elsa took a deep breath. "I don't like to talk about my feelings."

"I know, I honestly don't either. We both like to hide behind facades. But I can see that you are not okay, and I want to be here for you so that you can be okay. I want you to be happy again."

"It's gonna take a while and a lot more dancing for me to be happy… Anna is pissed at me, and won't listen to me. She says that I'm not the boss of her, and that I wouldn't know true love if I saw it because all I do is shut her out. What's funny is that I do that because I truly love her, and I need to stay strong for her. So my true love is why I shut her out. And I don't even really shut her out! I just pretend that I'm always okay so I can take care of her and…" Elsa trailed off.

"She doesn't understand what is going on with you."

"No."

"Well then tell her."

"Don't you get it? I can't."

Jack looked into her eyes, almost brimming with tears. "I believe you can do anything, Elsa. It might be hard or uncomfortable, but your job in the relationship is to tell her how you feel. Otherwise, she will never know how much you do for her."

"I just can't lose her. She is all I have left."

"That's not true. You have Punzie and Merida, you have me, and even though you don't know them very well, Flynn, Hiccup, and Kristoff are protective of you and want to be close to you. We all care about you, Elsa. Anna cares about you."

"She has a funny way of showing it. We haven't spoken since José's."

"She is mad at you for telling her that she can't do something. Honestly, I think this is her way of crying out for you to notice her."

"How?" Elsa scrunched up her nose.

"Well, do you ever talk about boys with her? Do you ever have more than superficial conversations with her?"

"All the time. I can't get her to shut up about boys."

"But do you ever talk about your feelings or let her in to see what is going on in your life?" Jack raised his eyebrows, staring her down.

"Not really, no… but I need to be always good for her! I can't tell her my true feelings." Elsa looked down at her plate.

"Why not?"

"Because I have to be strong for her."

"Sometimes the best way to be strong, is to be vulnerable. Isn't that true with dancing?"

"Yea, I guess. I always get higher scores and do better when I'm more vulnerable."

"And why is that?"

"Because I show more emotion and tell a better story. I guess the judges want to see what is really going on rather than just going through the motions."

"Same thing for relationships."

Elsa was quiet. _He is right _she thought, reflecting on the past few conversations with her sister. _I don't remember the last time I had a legit, emotion revealing conversation with her._

"She doesn't know how I feel, just like I don't know how she feels" Elsa concluded.

"Exactly."

"So I guess that means I need to talk to her."

"Yea, just maybe avoid the Hans topic at first. Start with telling her how you feel and seeing how she is really doing."

"But Hans will hurt her!"

"Has she ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Well, no. No guy has ever approached her like that before. She just admires them from afar. Anna's a bit awkward."

"Well, then of course she is going to say yes to the first guy."

"True… How did you get so wise on this topic, Jack?"

"I do the same thing. Only rather than hiding behind school work and tasks, like you do, I hid behind partying and girls. Only this summer, I realized that the best way to be real with people is to be real with them. The boys taught me that. Flynn struggles with the same thing. He hides behind his stage name, using it to be a party-going man-whore. He has been loosening up, becoming a lot sweeter, which I think you can see, but he still has that face on."

"Yea, I can see that. My first impression of him was 'run away!' but now I actually like spending time with him. He can be really sweet. Even though he always says he doesn't wanna settle down on one girl, I think he is sweet on Punzie."

"I think so too!" Jack replied.

"I just hope she can bring that out of him; I see that she has become attracted to him, and I don't want her to get hurt. Especially if our groups start hanging out more. She hasn't ever had a boyfriend before, just like Anna."

"So you are the only one who has? I assume Merida hasn't with her 'I don't need a guy'" attitude.

"Yea, and I had many guys I've gone through. I was a bit like Flynn in high school, only I didn't party. I just graced guys with my presence until I got bored. Merida had a run in with her mom senior year of high school that she told me about. Apparently her mom didn't want her to go to DDW and wanted her to find a guy and get married. They did the whole debutant ball thing that is popular. All the rich boys come battle for Merida's hand. It's weird…"

"Wow, that is weird. I can't picture her in a big floofy dress, acting like a lady…" Jack pondered, trying to see it. "Yea, no."

Elsa giggled. "So tell me more about your dance crew. What do you guys do?"

"We dance. The way it works is we compete in the beginning of November against other schools on the Regional level. You have one seven minute mash-up you use, and then there are little competitions that singles, pairs, or smaller groups participate in, where you can earn points for your team. The big group number is usually hip-hop because the crowd can vote and influence some points; hip-hop is the crowd pleaser right now. The other smaller competitions can vary from ballet, to contemporary, to ballroom, to tap, to pretty much anything. You have to have a well-rounded group."

"Wow! That's awesome. What happens after regionals?"

"The top three teams from each region compete against each-other at a U.S. competition. Same exact style as the regional. Then, the top three teams from each country compete against each other on a global level! It's over Christmas break and you get to travel to fun places. Last year, we advanced to the U.S. competition and got fourth, so we didn't advance to global. This year, we just want to get to global! It's held in Rome this year. I've always wanted to go there…" Jack wistfully looked at Elsa.

Elsa watched the excitement growing in his face, seeing the passion in his eyes. He made her want to rejoice with him! She could see how he inspired his team, sharing his vision to go to Rome.

"Rome is beautiful. I've never been there, but I've always wanted to go as well."

"Funny you should say that. I want you to come with us!" Jack said, looking pointedly at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Elsa, one of our members left the school to go take care of her family. We are short a girl. And you are the best dancer I have honestly ever seen. We are low on the contemporary, ballet side, and I know you can do hip-hop better than most of the people on the team. You picked up that dance, which would take the team a good week to learn, in half an hour. You're amazing Elsa."

"Jack, I'm not sure… with school and this issue with Anna…" He could see her retreating within herself.

He grabbed both her hands across the table, "Elsa, please. I want you to come dance with me, to experience adventures with me, to be a part of the team. We can work on a contemporary dance together. You need to teach me anyways! Please, just try it out. We have a performance Wednesday, and I want you to replace Esmerelda, the girl who left, that night. You can see if you like it, and if you don't, I promise you don't have to." Jack rambled, staring into her eyes.

Elsa looked at him apprehensively.

"Please Elsa, for me? I need you." He put on a puppy dog face.

Elsa broke out laughing, "You look so pitiful."

"That's how much I need you, Elsa."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, Elsa was bundled on the back of Jack's motorcycle, arms wrapped around him and leaning against his back. She had told him in the restaurant that she needed to think on it. The conversation continued to flow, and Jack paid the bill, even though Elsa argued. Leaving the restaurant, he helped her into her jacket and then bundled her under his arm as they were walking out.

_He has been holding me a lot today. Funny thing is I really don't mind. It's nice to lean on someone for once. I haven't ever done that since my parents… No Elsa! No bad thoughts to ruin tonight. _

She thought about his insistent plea for her to join the crew. _It would be really fun to be a part of the crew. And go to Rome! With Jack. My heart is telling me to go, but my mind keeps making up excuses. What's funny is that it would be completely logical for me to join the crew. It would be good for me to have more people to open up to. Plus, I promised to teach Jack contemporary… _

She snuggled into Jack's back a little more. _I feel like I can trust him. He is so conscience of how I am feeling and somehow knows exactly what I need, when I need it. Maybe I will tell him about my parents next time. Ha! Next time. Elsa, you fool, you keep hoping for a next time. Just be careful, don't completely give him your heart yet. Even though he could be someone you can give your heart. Just don't go all in, fast, like last time. _Elsa laughed to herself. _I know where Anna gets it. _

_I'll join the crew. I'll open up to Jack when he asks. And I want to be there for him, just like he has been here for me._

They pulled up to her dorm, Jack turning the bike off, then helping Elsa off, and climbing off after her. He pulled his helmet off and took hers.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to come over and watch movies until late, can I?" Jack asked, pulling out the puppy-dog face again.

Elsa giggled at him, covering her mouth with her hand, "No, Jack. I have to be up early tomorrow morning. I really would like to though. Can I rain check for this weekend maybe?"

"Perfect! I'm gonna make you watch movies until super late Saturday night."

"Saturday?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Jack bundled Elsa under his arm again, leading her into the dorm, "Yea, because we are going salsa dancing Friday again. I want another shot, because I only got two dances last Friday."

Elsa laughed, "I'm sorry Jack, I wish we could have danced more. And a movie night on Saturday sounds lovely."

"Done. You are coming over Saturday then." He pushed the button on the elevator. "So did you think about being on the crew? I know, I'm pushing it."

"I did think about it, and I think I want to. I said I wanted to learn how to hip-hop, and I miss competing."

"Yes!" Jack did a happy dance in the elevator, Elsa giggling. He grabbed her by the waist, lifting her into the air and spinning her.

He brought her down slowly, and when she was inches from his face, feet still off the floor, he stopped, staring into her eyes. "You're the best. I hope you know that."

She smiled at him, "I know!" She said, winking.

He laughed at her fake cockiness, and set her on the ground, gathering her into his arms.

Elsa breathed into his neck. _This seems to be his favorite spot for me. Not that I mind. _She smiled and snuggled in deeper.

They were interrupted by the elevator doors sliding open, Elsa withdrawing from Jack's arms and grabbing his hand to leave.

Anna was standing outside the elevator door, one hand reaching for the button, the other in Hans'.

Elsa stepped forward, wrapping her sister in a hug. "I am sorry for how I acted Friday, and I want to talk to you. I love you! Have fun." She said, in Anna's ear.

Anna's arms tightened around Elsa's thin frame. "I love you too sister. And I wanna hear about where you are coming from with Jack!" Anna pulled back and winked. "I'll see you later!" She waved and grabbed Hans' hand again, slipping into the elevator.

Jack put his arm around Elsa. "Good job, Princess. That was awesome. You should have seen the grin that split her face when you said that."

"I just hope we can be all right again."

"You will be. So since you are now on the team, will you practice with me tomorrow so I can teach you Esmerelda's solo and prepare you to slip right in at practice tomorrow night?"

"Yea! I'm nervous, Jack."

They had gotten to her door. Jack turned and faced her, grabbing both her hands. "You will do fantastic, Princess," he said.

"I hope so. So I'll see you tomorrow? When would you like to meet?"

"How about I'll text you later." Jack smirked.

"I think you just want an excuse to text me tonight." Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need an excuse! I am the almighty Jack Frost!"

Elsa giggled into her hand. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, nerd."

"Goodnight Elsa, thank you for coming with me."

"Goodnight Jack, thank you for dinner, telling me your story, and for helping me through this issue with Anna."

She stepped closer to him, pulling him close and hugging him. She put her own face into his neck this time, feeling his hand reaching around to place on her hair.

"Anytime, Elsa."

**Yay! Elsa made the first step to talk to Anna (: And Elsa is going to do the crew! In the next chapter you see some of the crew's reactions to Elsa. She rocks it (: **

**Review timeeeee:**

**Guest (That Loser): I love hugs! I'd take hugs any day, even virtual ones. To answer your question about Kat, you don't know yet! They may have, may not have, but Jack just hasn't revealed it to Elsa yet ;) Honestly, in my mind, they haven't yet because Jack hid her well by not living with her, and he took all the punches. Though, What he talked about with Elsa was just a brief overview. I mean, if you are deliviering this heart-wrenching story, I wouldn't necessarily talk about a gang hurting his sister as well. I hope that made sense, I feel like I talked in a circle... And thank you! Dance is my outlet too. I use it the way Elsa does. I have this dumb hero complex where I feel like I need to be strong for everyone, and dance is usually the way I release tension! It has done wonders for my sanity. Thank you for your constant praise and encouragement! **

**OoPoPcAnDy: Haha, I'm glad the Pacific Ocean has a bit more in it now ;)**

**Iheartjelsaandunicorns: "iajsbshsuekabgzyd?" Is this some technical vocabulary term I don't know?! I'm gonna use it from now on :D Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! **

**Pearlness4700: Thank you! I would have to say that the slipping between past and present tense has been my biggest issue for everything, lol. I do it in my papers for school even... I'll keep a look out for it! Thanks for letting me know, I seriously didn't even notice! I'm glad that it is realistic; I like it when things make sense. **

**GoudelPrincess: Maybe Hans is just a misunderstood playboy who needs affection because he never got some! ;) I guess we don't know yet... Yea, I agree. Most villans don't necessarily think what they are doing is bad, because in their mind, it is justified. So theoretically, all villans are just pursuing their dreams! The only issue is when they hurt people along the way due to selfish desire, which is what makes them villanous. AHA! So you never know, Hans could be a good character... It's too soon to tell ;) On the other hand, all good stories need some sort of antagonist. The question is, will it be him? You never know! Thank you for encouragement! **

**Have a fanastic day guys! It will probably be another week before I post so I can get my feet under me again... Both with school work, and emotional crap, and writing!**

**Love and appreciate every one of you! Follow, Favorite, Review, and tell your friends! **

**xoxoxoxoxo,**

**Siren**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! It's been another rough writing week. I've had so much schoolwork due! I'm sorry I haven't updated before now. But here I am! I just finished chapter 9 (I know, I'm a bit behind) and it's super cute. Elsa finally talks with Anna, and you get a bit of insight on how she feels about a relationship with Jack (Anna is pushy!). **

**Anyways, thanks for sticking with me (: Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't had time to formulate any sort of plan to capture Disney and Dreamworks. Therefore, I am still not the owner of any of these characters... **

_"So you wanna play with magic,_

_Boy you should know what you're falling for,"_

Elsa flowed across the stage, her contemporary side showing. Her leaps and tricks had her on the ground, up in the air, and lightly on her feet. Her arm extensions were perfect, she hit every position perfectly.

_Baby do you dare to do this?_

_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse._

She leapped, then dropped to the ground, rolling back to her feet. She span on one foot, raising her other in the air in an arabesque. Then the hip-hop Jack choreographed came back in.

_Are you ready for, ready for,_

_A perfect storm, perfect storm, _

Even though she was new to this style, Elsa hit every move perfectly. The sharp moves contrasted with her earlier lyrical ones, showing her variability.

_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine,_

_There's no going back."_

She hit the last pose, freezing. Elsa had rocked the whole dance. Jack smiled, as the crew stared in awe, then broke out clapping. Murmurs were heard throughout the theater.

"You seriously taught her that yesterday and only worked on it for like an hour?" Vanessa asked.

"We reviewed today for another hour, but she remembered mostly everything. She did all the contemporary by herself!"

"She is really good," Simba chimed in. "Where did you find her?"

"In my classes. We started hanging out because her best friend Merida is close with two of my roommates. I saw her dance the first day I met her; Elsa has something I have never seen before." Jack answered, smiling in her direction.

Elsa smiled back, her eyes lighting up from across the room. Jack could see her breathlessness, both from the taxing dance and her pure joy from dancing. He couldn't believe how fast she had learned. The dance wasn't easy, and yet she had picked it up in two practices when she had never done the style before. In a couple of long strides, he crossed the room and placed his arm around her breathless figure.

"You were so fantastic, everyone loves you" he murmured into her ear.

"I had fun! I like that dance and this style." She smiled up at him. Jack could see the joy in her eyes.

"Elsa, do you think you can jump into the 'Bad' choreography?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Do you think I can't?" she said, challenging him.

Jack took a step back, raising both his hands, "I never said that! I know you can do it, I just want to make sure you're ready."

"I was born ready!"

Jack chuckled at her enthusiasm. He had taught her Esmerelda's old solo and the rest of the choreography this morning when they had met. Luckily, Esmerelda had been Jack's "partner" in this dance, so her travel patterns were similar, but opposite, to Jack's and he knew everything she did. Elsa had learned them all, but had not put it together with the rest of the crew yet.

"Alright guys! Let's run 'Bad' and see if Elsa can jump in!"

As Elsa skipped to her starting position center stage and the rest of the crew went to their places, Vanessa sauntered up to Jack.

"Are you sure she can do this? Maybe someone more, I don't know, experienced would be better," Vanessa purred, her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Vanessa, she is the best dancer I have ever seen." Jack replied, not even looking at her, his eyes still on Elsa.

Vanessa huffed, and walked a couple paces away, the music starting.

Elsa stood alone, center stage, waiting for the music to start. _You can do this Elsa. _

The music started.

"_I say, why does it feel so good? So good to be bad._

_Getting what I want, boy, why does that make you so mad?"_

Elsa went into motion, hitting every move that Jack had taught her. Her gracefulness and awareness of how her body moved helped her go smoothly from move to move. She poured out her heart, letting the rest of the crew who was watching her disappear.

"_You see, why does it feel so good? So good to be bad._

_Cause if it's struggle that you're looking for, oh baby, here I am."_

Two other girls ran in behind her, creating the same V with Elsa as the point, adding in and doing the routine she just did while she moved on to a new one. Jack watched the other girls do the same routine, and was shocked at how rough it looked compared to Elsa. She had a quality about her that made everything seem easy, like she was soaring across the stage.

The music ramped up to the drop, the rest of the crew joined the three girls on stage, with flips and tricks flying.

"_I say why does it feel so good? So good to be bad"_

The dubstep hit, Elsa moved, following the beat. She joined the crew in a shuffle routine, facing different directions. She could feel himself getting lost in the music. Jack caught her eye and smiled at her.

"_I say why does it feel so good? So good to be bad,_

_Getting what I want, boy, why does that make you so mad?_

The slow part hit, Jack let the moves flow through each other, then bent over as Elsa rolled over his back. She was rocking this, though she had never done it with other people on stage.

"_You see, why does it feel so good? So good to be bad._

_Cause if it's struggle that you're looking for, oh baby, here I am."_

Elsa let the music flow through her veins, losing herself in the music. She felt a large smile splitting her face. She was really enjoying this new style and it came so easily to her. Elsa put her all in the last few moves.

"_You see, why does it feel so good?"_

The song ending, Elsa hit his last pose. All around her in the silence after the final cord faded away, Elsa could hear the rest of the crew panting, out of breath. Frozen.

Jack broke first, grabbing Elsa and spinning her around. "Nice job!" he said after he set her down.

Elsa was laughing, enjoying the adrenaline coursing through her veins. The rest of the crew broke into shouts of congratulations and admiration. They had never seen someone do that; just jump in and execute it so well.

Simba walked up to Elsa, breaking apart the group of girls who were chatting with her, "Welcome to the team Elsa! You're amazing, I see why Jack insisted."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do you think of the dance crew?" Jack asked.

Jack and Elsa burst through the door from the basement theater, chatting.

"I love it! Everyone is super nice, and I've never really danced with others like that. Just with ballet!" Elsa pushed the wisps of hair that had slipped out of her pony tail behind her ears.

Jack studied her face as he walked up the stairs. He loved the natural glow she had from all the dancing and the radiance that streamed from her. Her bright blue eyes met his, shining with her smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her, happy that she had enjoyed herself and was smiling again.

"Good! I knew you would. Just wait until your first performance tomorrow night!"

"I'm super excited!"

They reached the top of the stairwell and pushed open the door, heading down the hallway of the building.

"Have you talked to your sister yet?" Jack asked.

Elsa's head turned to make eye contact with him, "No, not yet. She came home late last night; I was already asleep. And I leave before she is up on Tuesday mornings. Hopefully I will get the chance to tonight."

"Hopefully. Do you know what you're going to say?"

"Well, I'm going to tell her how I feel, and apologize for freaking out. Then, I'll let her do the same."

"Good start, Princess. Just let her in, and be yourself. It will be okay! She is your sister and loves you no matter what." Jack put a comforting arm around her, seeing her inward panic. Elsa automatically tucked into his shoulder, drawing strength from his closeness.

"Thank you," she murmured, her eyes meeting his. Jack smiled down at her, loving how she felt against his side, under his arm.

"Anything for you, Princess. I'd ask you to hang out, but we need to get you back to talk to your sister." Elsa nodded at this. "May I walk you home?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you may," Elsa smiled at him.

Jack opened the door to outside, ushering Elsa through. She left the embrace of his arm as she passed through the door, immediately missing his warmth and comfort. As the cold air hit her, she shivered.

Jack, noticing, chuckled and tucked her under his arm once again. "You don't have to pretend to be cold to get me to put my arm around you, Princess."

"I'm not pretending Frost! I am cold!" Elsa glared at him, but still snuggled into his warmth.

"Mmhmm, sure. That's what they all say. It's a classic girl trick!"

"Fine then!" Elsa drew away from Jack, allowing his arm to fall back to his side. She moved to the side, out of his arm's reach, and wrapped her arms around herself, pulling her jacket tighter.

"Elsa! I was just joking, I don't mind keeping you warm!" Jack moved toward her, trying to grab her slim figure, but Elsa evaded him.

"I don't need you or your amazing body heat!"

"Yes, you do! Plus, I like having you close to me."

"Ah, the truth comes out. The mighty Frost was accusing me of the very thing he wanted!" Elsa smirked at him.

Jack caught her from behind, wrapping both his arm around her and resting his head on top of hers, falling instep behind her. "You need me to keep you warm," he murmured into her hair.

Elsa melted into his breath and his warm arms. _I could get used to this._

"I don't need you Frost." Elsa said loudly, then added softly, "I just enjoy having you around."

"You need me, just you wait and see! I think you are in denial." He joked, as he pulled her closer into his chest. They were still walking across campus like this, her tucked in his arms, and him following in her exact footsteps close behind.

They were quite for a minute, Jack waiting for Elsa to reply.

After pretending to think, Elsa replied, giggling, "Na, not in denial."

"That's a filthy lie, Elsa," Jack whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her and sending jolts down her spine. Jack smirked as her eyes closed and she stiffened up. She exhaled slowly.

Deciding Elsa needed some space after that, he pulled back and moved to her side, still keeping his arm around her to keep her warm.

"So are we still on for movie night this Saturday?" Jack asked.

Elsa laughed, "Yes, Frost. That can still be a thing. Worried I'm going to back out?"

"Always! You're jumpy and like to run from things."

"That's not true! I always keep my commitments."

"But here's the thing, I don't want this to be a commitment; I want this to be something you want to do." Jack looked into Elsa's eyes.

Elsa smiled back, "I enjoy spending time with you, so don't worry."

"Well that's good, because I plan on us spending a lot of time together in the future."

Jack opened the door of Elsa's dorm building, ushering her through. "I'm picking our first movie, though."

Elsa turned her head, raising an eyebrow, "Why is that, Frost?"

"Because I have a movie I really want to watch with you!"

Elsa laughed, "Alright Frost, but I get to pick the next one."

"Deal."

Now in the elevator, Jack could see that Elsa was getting nervous. She continued to look at the ground, and he could see in her eyes that she was scared.

"Princess, you don't need to be nervous to talk to your sister. She will love you no matter what, and will appreciate you coming to her."

Elsa visibly shook, then in a sudden step, crossed the elevator into Jack's arms, burying her face in his neck. "I'm scared," she murdered, her breath tickling Jack's neck.

"Sweetheart, it will be alright, I promise. It may be awkward, but I believe that both you and your sister want to reconcile. Therefore you will." Jack reassured, his mouth against her hair.

He reached down, his fingers tracing her chin, tilting it up so she was looking in his eyes, just inches away from his face. "Don't worry, love."

Elsa smiled a little, her eyes lighting up. She nuzzled her face back into his neck. "Thank you, Jack."

"Anytime, Elsa. I'm here for you."

**Daaawwwwww! Aren't they just adorable? I am about to write chapter 10, where they have their movie date. I'm thinking that Jack is gonna pick a scary movie so Elsa jumps into his arms the whole movie. I personally hate scary movies, so that's exactly what I do. Whenever I do even try to watch scary movies (the total of one time) I usually end up burried in someone's chest or leaving. Fortunatly, it's always been my boyfriend. But seriously. Nope. No scary movies. **

**Anywaysss, Review time!**

**Autiger95: It took me a minute to figure out what "serenity-kins" was... I was thinking it was some sort of thing that they do in anime (ya know, like -sama), but then I realized it's my nickname :D only minus my real name. Whatever, I'm smart, I promise. **

**Dolphin24: Thank you! I will keep writing it (: Welllll, I actually give some insight to this in the next chapter, but I'll let you know. Theoretically, they have only known eachother for a week. With Elsa's logical mind and the fact that she ignores her feelings, I bet that it will take her some time to, ya know, realize how she feels about Jack. Cause we all know she loves him (: After chapter ten, I'm going to do a time skip to a bit further in the year, so trust me, it won't seem like it's too far away. But remember, this is like real life. They don't just fall in love, no misunderstandings, no bumps in the road. But don't worry, I like to give a bit of fluff all the time ;)**

**That Loser (who is really not a loser ;): I have been going through the same thing too; I tend to ignore my feelings and just approach things by how I should do them. Not the best way to go! Recently, my body has been doing this dumb thing where when I am ignoring feelings or am stressed out, I don't feel well. I won't be hungry and constantly be cold and get sick and literally start breaking down. SOO all my friends can tell when I have to talk it out and force me to *annoyed face*. Dumb thing is that I always feel better after. I feel less stressed and can function better. So I am encouraging you to do the same thing. Find your "Jack," whether it is your best girl friend or a guy that you want to get close to (good excuse, right? ;) and just spill to them. It will help, I promise. People out there care about you and your well-being. SO LET THEM CARE AND HELP YOU! And thanks for the compliment, I think you're awesome too (: *HUG***

**OoPoPcAnDy: LOL! So true. Or if the villan has lime green anything. LIME GREEN RUN AWAY! Anyways, thanks for always reviewing (: **

**Iheartjelsaandunicorns: :D cookies! I'm so glad that you liked it that much. I hope you like this one just as much! And the next, and the next, etc. I like never get cookies (I'm gluten intolerant...) so when I do, it makes me really REALLY happy. So that is an awesome comparison for me :D Thank you! **

**GoudelPrincess: I'm sorry to keep you waiting! I hope my schedule clears up too, but unfortunatly I am taking 22 units (Idk if you are familiar with the US University system?) which are all major-specific. UGH. ALL the homework and studying and no time to breathe. And I'm working on campus too. :P I should hopefully be bringing in some more characters soon. Right now, I'm still trying to establish the main characters before adding more. But soon (: Any one that you would like to see? Let me know!**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Love you all (:**

**Until next time! **

**xoxoxoxo**

**Siren**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! I'm back! It's been a crazy week... I'm literally not even half way done with chapter ten... oh well! I'll need to do some crazy writing this week and weekend. But that's okay (: I love how this chapter expands Elsa's and Anna's relationship! ALSO, some of it is in Anna's POV :D **

**Thank you all for reading (: **

**Disclaimer: Just nope. still nope. **

Elsa paced her room, too nervous to work on the list of school work she has. _It's just Anna. Even though we don't always see eye-to-eye, she will understand. She will still love me, flaws and all. Anna is all I have now, I don't want to lose her. I need to let her in. I need to let her see the real me. _

Elsa took a deep breath and in one graceful motion, crossed the room and opened the door. She peered out into the living room, seeing Punzie and Flynn working on homework on the couch. Elsa stepped out, smiling at the bond those two were creating. Punzie seemed to bring out the best in Flynn, causing him to drop the play-boy attitude and revealing his sweet personality. She just hoped that Flynn wouldn't revert to his normal approach to relationships and steal Punzie's heart, only to break it. Jack had said that he would keep an eye on Flynn and let Elsa know if he was showing signs. _Jack. _Elsa smiled at the fact that he would look out for her best friend and cousin.

As Elsa crossed to the kitchen, Flynn noticed her and smirked. Elsa made the 'I'm watching you' signal, earning a laugh from Flynn. Punzie, curious as to why Flynn was laughing, looked up and smiled and waved at Elsa.

"Is Anna in her room?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! She is working on a paper due later this week, so I'm sure she would welcome an interruption." Punzie answered.

"I'll bring her some hot chocolate then! Would either of you like one?"

Punzie looked at Flynn who nodded, and then replied, "Two please!"

Elsa pulled out the mugs, squeezing chocolate sauce in the bottom of each, and then started steaming milk with the espresso machine, humming to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In her room, Anna dropped her head to the desk and groaned. The last thing she wanted to do right now was write a paper on Shakespeare. As much as she admired his works and enjoyed acting in them, the history behind them was rather dull in her opinion. She just didn't see how it applied to what she was going to do! _I would much rather be working on my improv or that dance choreography I need to practice. Ohh! I would much rather be cuddling with Hans! _Anna sighed, lapsing into a daydream about the last time she saw him.

She was interrupted by the sound of chatter in the living room. Punzie and Flynn were studying together, and as much as she would love to work with them, neither of them had to do this paper. Punzie had already finished and Flynn was a Junior. She faintly heard Elsa chatting with them and smiled. For the first time in forever, her sister had come to her and initiated resolution. Normally when they had fights, which were few and far between, Anna sought out Elsa first. She giggled at the thought of what she used to do as a kid. Anna would go knock on Elsa's door, singing to her and requesting to build a snowman, which was one of their favorite past times in winter. Anna smiled at the thought.

A bang on the door broke through her thoughts. Anna got up and crossed the room, pulling the door open, and promptly giggled at the sight. Elsa had kicked on the door because her hands were full of hot chocolate!

"Yay! Hot chocolate!" Anna took one out of Elsa's hand, and stepping back so she could come in.

"I figured you would enjoy some, I know how it gets when you have a paper to write."

"And this paper is kicking my butt."

"Ready for a break? Can we talk for a bit?" Elsa asked, her wide, worried eyes meeting Anna's.

Anna smiled, "I always am ready to talk to you, Elsa."

Elsa giggled nervously, "Oh good." The two girls crossed the room and sat on Anna's bed, facing each other.

After a moment of silence, both staring at their cups, the both looked up and blurted out, "I'm sorry!" Anna and Elsa giggled, amused that they apologized at the exact same time.

Elsa broke the mirth, "I am sorry, Anna. I really am. I have been shutting you out recently and was rude about this whole situation with Hans. I haven't been there for you or bothered to see how you were feeling; rather, I just did what I thought was best for you. I really am sorry."

"Oh, Elsa," Anna set her hot chocolate down and leaned over to embrace Elsa. "I'm sorry too. What I said was rude, and I really didn't mean it! You are so good to me and do really seem to know what is best for me. I just don't always like it. But you are my big sister and I love you and thank you for taking care of me!"

"I love you too, Anna. I really have missed being close to you. I just didn't want to bother you with how I'm feeling. I wanted to be strong for you." Elsa turned her face into Anna's shoulder, pulling her closer.

"You're feelings are never a bother to me Elsa!" Anna scoffed, "And I know you are hurting just as much as I am, even though it's been a while. You just shut it down and ignored how you felt."

"I did. I'm so sorry, I should have been open with you. I'm going to try to be from now on! It's just hard." Elsa pulled away and looked down at her hands.

Anna reached over and grabbed her hands, "I know it's hard for you, don't worry. Just like it's hard for me follow your logic."

Elsa giggled, "You think too much with your heart."

Anna laughed as well, "And you think too much with your head!"

Elsa squeezed Anna's hands, "I guess we even each other out. I just need to allow you to help me."

"Just as I need to allow you to do the same. Thank you for always being there for me Elsa."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack walked back into his room from the bathroom, towel drying his wet hair. _I hope things are going well with Elsa. I wonder how she is doing!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He crossed the room and opened it to find Hiccup standing there.

"Hi! What's up?" Jack asked.

"I need your help…" Hiccup said, hanging his head.

"Girl troubles? Having trouble wearing that fiery red-head down? Come in!" Jack opened the door wider.

"Thanks Jack," Hiccup said, walking in and plopping down on Jack's bed. "I just don't know what to do! I like her so much and want to ask her out, but I don't know if she feels the same way. It seems like she just wants to be friends."

"Well, have you dropped obvious hints?"

"You've seen me with her. Not only do I drop obvious hints, but you all drop hints! And not so subtly, might I add."

Jack laughed at Hiccup's distressed face. "Sorry! It's too hard not to. Maybe she just needs some more time. I mean, how long have you been close friends with her?"

"Only this past month, really."

"She just needs some time. From what I've gathered, she hasn't had a serious relationship before. Maybe get closer with her; ask her about her life, learn about her family, and really see who she truly is. Use this as a chance to get to know her better. See if you truly have feelings for her still. Elsa mentioned that Merida feels that she doesn't need a guy in her life. She is a little independent. So when she starts depending on you more, she might feel more inclined to be in a relationship with you."

Hiccup nodded, pondering the idea. "That's really smart Jack. I don't mind waiting. If Merida truly is what I think she is, then she is more than worth the wait."

Jack smiled, "Besides, you still get to spend time with her and create a special, co-dependent relationship. Dating is pretty much that, only adding the touchy-feely stuff."

"Yea!" Hiccup agreed. He then thought for a second, "Is that what you are doing with Elsa? What is going on there?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what is going on with you and Jack?" Anna asked. "You were definitely in his arms in the elevator. Were you kissing?!" She started bouncing on the bed.

"No! No, no! We weren't kissing, just . . ." Elsa paused, "hugging! He really likes to hold me."

"Not that you mind," Anna added, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Elsa giggled, "No, I really don't. He has a way of comforting me and reaching into my soul. I don't know how he does it."

"It's cause you love him!"

"I don't… I mean, I do, but I… not that way! I don't know…" Elsa stammered. She took a deep breath and tried again. "I really like spending time with him, and I love it when he holds me like he does, and I want to open up to him and let him in. But it's only been a little over a week since I really met him! That's way too soon to be in love!"

"I'm in love with Hans and it's only been a few days!" Anna swooned, her imagination running wild. "It's okay to have feelings for a guy after a short period of time. Besides, you have spent a lot of time with him recently."

"Yea, he has a way of squirming his way into my life. I wouldn't call it love. Not yet. But it could be a possibility in the future? I don't know… I don't even know how he feels about me!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack looked down, a hint of a blush on his cheeks, "I didn't even realize that. I just wanted to be closer with her."

"So you have feelings for her then?" Hiccup prodded.

"I've only known her for a week, but she drives me crazy! I can't get her off my mind! That smile, those eyes, her amazing perception on everything, her sass . . ." He trailed off. "I even love all the things that she considers her 'flaws.' I think they are fantastic and make her unique. And she is one unique girl, stunning and beautiful, both inside and out. I could spend hours with her and then still crave her attention."

"So I'll take that as a yes. You, my friend, are head-over heels!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Elsa, I am positive he likes you! Look at how much time he spends with you!" Anna pushed.

"But maybe he just wants to get to know me better? It's been one week, Anna! Logically, I shouldn't be this attached yet!" Elsa looked down, distressed.

"Stop thinking with your brain, and listen to your heart!"

"My heart is hard to hear. It's a little distressed with all these new feelings and me actually paying attention to it."

Anna gasped, and then squealed, "You should tell him how you feel!"

"Anna! I don't even know how I feel yet!"

"I know you like him, Elsa. Everyone can see it!"

"Everyone except me!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you going to do?" Hiccup asked.

"Probably what I suggested for you to do. I don't know how she feels. And knowing Elsa, it will take her a while to acknowledge if she has any feelings for me, and when she does, she will need to back them up with logic. Nothing can happen between us for a while because we have only really known each other for a week. I highly doubt she will go for that . . ." Jack trailed off. "Besides, I don't want to make the same mistakes I have always made. If this is going to be a thing, I want it to be for real, not just some superficial relationship."

Hiccup patted him on the back. "There is the Jack I know and love, not the douche we had last year."

Jack hung his head, "Yea, I know. I was a jerk and a playboy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, bud. I just want you to be happy, and I knew you weren't like that."

"No I wasn't."

"But Elsa makes you happy," Hiccup said, pointedly.

Jack sighed, "Yes. Yes she does."

**Hehe... now you know how they really feel! I figured it was time to expand the hinted feelings and explain them better. So my idea is that Jack and Elsa are friends FIRST and really focus on that before entering into a relationship. Don't worry, there will still be tons of fluff. I just want it to progress like real life. Chapter ten has tons of Jelsa fluff (: Now I just need to finish it!**

**Reviews first! Thank you all for the encouraging comments (:**

**That Loser: Go find your own Jack! There is someone out there who wants to see the real you. So let some glimpses out every once in a while. Maybe a guy wants to know more ;) I really want to encourage you to let it out, though. At least find one person you can vent to every once in a while. Yea, I really love the sister-to-sister relationship! I plan on working it as much as I can. And I just don't watch them. Just nope! not ever. Thanks for the constant reviews (: I love reading yours, they make me so happy. **

**OoPoPcAnDy: Thanks :D I was dying as I wrote it!**

**linhvunguyen: Thank you very much! I'm glad you are enjoying it. I updated just for you ;)**

**Sure Snowflake: "Love" is my favorite name of endearment :D My boyfriend really likes calling me that, and it makes me so happy. I'm glad you noticed, because it was super purposful! Thank you and I'm so glad you love it!**

**Dolphin24: Yes, I am a dancer! I have been dancing since Kindergarden (I'm currently a sophomore in college), but I stopped professional lessons when I went into high school. I picked it back up about 3 years ago! I love dancing, and most the time, I literally sit there and coreograph in my mind before I write it. It was hard for me to figure out how to get my ideas across, but I'm glad it's working! Thank you for letting me know (:**

**GoudelPrincess: Haha! I hope it was a good spaz :D I'm so glad you love it! Yea, school is hard. Keep your chin up! Yes, I am, but I need to finish some character development first. I'm trying to decide how I would like to, because the group (the four girls and four guys) usually just hang out by themselves. I have a couple people in the dance crew that will be developed. I was consider throwing disney characters into the dance competitions that the crew goes to? But that's kinda weird cause they aren't in DDW (Disney Dream Works). So yea... Still noodling. BUT they will make an appearance. Thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter (: **

**Beatlefan110: Thank you so much! I'm glad you found it (: I love discovering stories, so I know the feeling. AND I encourage you to go learn dance! Youtube tutorials are my favorite. Or find someone you know who dances! My favorite is contemporary, because literally anything goes. Just paint the story of the song with your body :D google it! Check it out! It's an awesome workout :D Thank you for your support!**

**The broken one: I know, right?! :D**

**Pearlness4700: I didn't want a rush into the relationship, so I am taking time to develop feelings! I appreciate that you noticed. This chapter kinda let you into how they feel about eachother! Yea, I sat on my bed for like half an hour trying to figure out how to get the coreography and ideas that I had for the dancing onto paper. Since it is a huge outlet for both Elsa and Jack, I figured it would be a good idea to describe feelings rather than techinal dance moves! It was my genius plan :D Thank you for the encouragement!**

**Steph: Here is more!**

**Thank you all for your continual support! Have a fantastic week! Tell your friends :D Follow, Favorite, Review!**

**xoxoxo,**

**Siren**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! Hope everything is alright. Things are still crazy here. I've been contimplating life this past week, and whether I want to continue this hefty double major or drop one major and make it a minor. Life decisions suck :( I've been so bad at writing this week. I'm like only 300 words into chapter 11... Lol. Oh well. I'll write more this week, I promise. You will have a chapter next tuesday! **

**Are you prepared for a shit-load of Jelsa fluff? Cause you're gonna get it. AND a suprising end ;) (no, it's not a kiss... not yet ;))**

**Still don't own anything, sadly. **

Jack pushed her door open, stalking his prey like a cat. He was glad that her music was so loud, so she couldn't hear him come in. He took in her petite figure, curled up on her bed working on homework. Her cobalt blue sweater embracing her, leggings hugging her legs, hair piled on top of her head, and bare feet tucked under her. Slowly, steadily, on the balls of his feet, he crept toward her. Then, when he was within two steps from his prize, Jack jumped, snatching Elsa off her bed and throwing her over his shoulder.

Elsa squealed out of surprise, now looking at the back of Jack's back, upside-down, with her bare feet swinging in the air. His familiar sent enveloped her, as her fists beat on his back.

"Put me down!" she yelled.

Jack just laughed, "No, Princess! It's time for movie night! I'm kidnapping you from the boring world of homework, and taking you back to my lair, where I will force you to watch movies with me!"

Elsa gave up, laying limp across his back. "You could have just texted me like a normal person."

"But where's the fun in that?!"

Elsa giggled, "You're such a weirdo. Now put me down so I can grab my stuff!"

"Oh, no. What do you all need?"

"My phone and keys. My phone is on the bed and my keys on my desk."

Jack maneuvered her and then bent so she could grab her phone, doing the same for her key, laughing the whole time. Once Elsa had her phone, she turned off the music, as Jack walked them out the door. Elsa slid her phone and keys into Jack's back pocket. He stalked past Merida, who had let him in.

Merida chuckled at the sight of them. "You're forgetting your shoes, Elsa!" she shouted after them.

"Dancer! Don't want them!" Elsa shouted back right before the door closed, leaving Merida laughing inside.

"Oh, she is right. I did forget your shoes. Do you want them?" Jack asked, stopping.

"Na, I really only wear them to classes and out anyways. I usually forget them when I'm wandering campus or going to the library. Besides, you seem to want to carry me all the way to your dorm. I wouldn't need them anyways!" She giggled.

Jack laughed, "True, I don't plan on putting you down."

"I can still walk on my own two feet!" Elsa said, her fists banging on his back in one last effort to be let down.

"Nope!"

Elsa sighed in exasperation. "Why?"

"I already said, I don't want to."

"But I want you to," Elsa pouted. Jack could hear the little exhale that happened when she stuck her bottom lip out. He chuckled.

"I think you secretly like it," Jack smirked.

"Oh? I like being pounced on, thrown over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and then hauled across campus? You're lucky the campus is dead at nine on a Saturday night."

"And why is that, Princess?"

"Because I would be really upset if everyone saw!"

Jack laughed, "Do you really want to be put down, Elsa?"

Elsa got caught off guard. "Well . . . I don't actually mind. And I'm not wearing shoes and I'm sure the pavement is cold. But a sack of potatoes!"

Jack smiled, pulling her back over his shoulder and sliding her down so that he was carrying her bridal style. Elsa squeaked in surprise, her arms automatically encircling his neck.

"Is this better, love?" Jack asked, his eyes meeting hers, taking her breath away.

Elsa found her voice slowly, taking a moment to get the words out. "Much, thanks." She was overwhelmed by the feelings crashing down on her, causing her to turn her head into Jack's neck in order to escape his piercing gaze.

Jack walked in silence to the elevator in his dorm, content with the feeling of Elsa in his arms.

As the doors slid shut, Elsa murmured into his neck, "Us and elevators. I don't get it."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, looking down at her.

She turned her face toward him, meeting his eyes. "We always seem to hug or something in the elevator. Seriously."

Jack pondered, and then laughed. "You are right! We do. That's a thing now. Every time we are in an elevator together, you have to hug me."

Elsa raised her eyebrow, "That desperate for hugs, huh?"

Jack laughed, "Oh please, I could get hugs from you whenever I want!"

"That's not true!"

"So is!"

They continued arguing as the doors slid open and Jack walked down the hall toward his room. Jack set Elsa down to fish out his keys.

"Finally!" she huffed, crossing her arms. Although, she missed Jack's warm arms holding her close.

Jack just chuckled at her antics, pulling her through the door of his shared apartment. Elsa, having never been there before, looked around, taking in the place. For a guys' college dorm, it was pretty clean.

"Aww, Jack, did you clean for me?" Elsa asked, smirking.

Jack laughed, "No, darling. We just keep it clean. Hiccup is a bit of a clean freak, so it's hard to mess it up!"

Elsa gasped, clutching her heart and pretending to be offended. "And I thought I was special!"

Jack bundled her back into his arms and walked her backwards to his room. "Oh, Princess, you are so special. I cleaned my room for you!"

Elsa laughed into his chest, "I am so honored, kind sir."

Jack pulled away, chuckling. Elsa looked around his room, taking it in. It was neat, but cozy.

"Make yourself at home, darling."

Elsa made a beeline for his bed, turned and flopped backwards onto it. "Why do you always use these cutesy nicknames?"

"I don't always. Only with special people. It's my way of saying that you are important to me, I guess. I only call you what you are, though." Jack smiled at her, walking over to his TV, which was at the end of his bed on a table.

Elsa blushed a little bit. "Thanks." She turned to lay on her belly, facing Jack. "What are we watching?"

"So I really like scary movies. I'm gonna make you watch one! Don't worry, we will start off small."

"You just assume I don't like scary movies?" Elsa asked, smirking.

"Yes." Jack answered, raising an eyebrow.

Elsa looked down, "Well, you're right. I hate scary movies. Can we not?" She gave him the adorable puppy eyes.

"Nope! Don't even tries those on me! We are watching 'Paranormal Activity.' It's not that bad, I promise."

"Jackkkk…" Elsa whined, trying to convince him.

Jack turned, shielding his eyes from her convincing gaze. "You need to cut that out, Princess! You can pick the next movie, okay? Even some dumb chick flick."

He popped the movie in, then grabbing the remote, he turned the lights off and climbed onto the bed next to Elsa. Jack leaned up against the backboard, and patted the spot next to him. Elsa scooted up next to him, sitting close, but not touching.

Jack laughed, put his arm around her, and pulled her close. "You're gonna want to be close, sweetheart. You're gonna be scared."

Elsa tucked into his shoulder and Jack hit play. By the end of the movie, Elsa was no longer watching. She was hiding her head in Jack's neck and wouldn't come out. Jack had his arms fully around her and was soothingly rubbing her back.

The credits finally started rolling, Elsa shifted so that she was leaning across Jack's body, almost in his lap. Her face was in the other side of his neck and she was shaking.

Jack pulled her face out, and leaned his forehead against hers. "Oh, Elsa. It's safe to come out now. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you would be that scared." His eyes showed genuine concern. "I think you watched my neck more than you did the movie." He chuckled.

"I don't like you."

Jack threw his head back and laughed. "Come on, go pick a movie to lighten it up. I don't care what we watch! I'll go through anything to make it up to you."

Elsa buried her face back into his neck. "I just need a second," she murmured, her breath tickling him.

His hand went into her hair, pulling her closer. "You can stay right there as long as you need to. Even forever."

Elsa was silent, trying to catch her breath and come to her senses. Jack's hand played in her hair for a few moments.

"Alright, we are gonna watch one of my favorite chick flicks to lighten the mood," Elsa said, pulling out of his neck.

"What is that, Princess? I hope it's on Netflix, because I probably don't have it otherwise."

Elsa laughed, "Yes, it is. 'The Proposal' is a good movie, I think you will actually like it. It's super funny."

"I'll find it for us."

After a couple minutes, the opening was on the screen, and Jack and Elsa had settled back down onto the bed. He automatically put his arm around her, and she leaned on his shoulder, despite the fact that the threat was long gone. About half way into the movie, Jack had slid down and under the covers of his bed, half asleep. He had an arm thrown over Elsa's lap and her hand was playing with his hair.

By the time the movie ended, Elsa was under the covers, turned to see the screen, but still under Jack's arm. She reached for the remote and turned the TV off, showering her in the dark. She slid down, snuggling into Jack's warmth.

"Jack?"

"Mmmhmm," was all he could muster.

"I'm scared still."

"Just stay here, love. I'll protect you, I promise."

Elsa felt sleep overtaking her eyes, falling into the safety of Jack's embrace. "Okay. Goodnight Jack." Her eyes closed, and her hand found Jack's, fingers folding into his.

"Goodnight Beautiful."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack woke up, confused. There was someone in his embrace. _Elsa. _Jack smiled, his hand reaching up to play with her hair. The conversation before they fell asleep came back to him. _I'm glad she feels safe with me._ He turned, careful not to disturb her sleeping figure, and checked his phone. _4AM. WAYYY too early to get up._ Jack pushed the covers back and slipped out of bed. He went into his closet and changed, removing his shirt and exchanging his jeans for sweatpants. He was glad Elsa chose to come in leggings and a sweater with a tank top under. Her sweater had come off at some point during the night, leaving her in perfectly good sleeping clothes. Jack grabbed a bottle of water, cracking it and taking a sip, and then slipped back into bed, spooning her. As soon as his arm folded around her, Elsa snuggled back into his warmth. He looked down at her, smiling at the serenity on her face.

_I could get used to this. _

**Bet you weren't expecting that! Sleeping in his bed before they are dating... for shame Elsa! It's okay though (: **

**I did quite a bit of planning for this story yesterday! I'm super excited about where this is going. There will be some of Kristoff and Anna's relationship this next chapter and maybe some Hans drama the chapter after that... You will have to stay tuned to see! (: **

**Review timeeee:**

**mad4disney: Thank you for reviewing and for the suggestions! I love suggestions. I agree that there needs to be more drama. Unfortunatly, we were/still are stuck in the "character development" stage, but I promise some upcoming drama. Thanks!**

**OoPoPcAnDy: I hope you liked the massive amounts of Jelsa in this chapter (: Just for you!**

**That Loser: Thank you! I love it when you review, they make me the happiest ever. The sister moments are much needed. It's like real life, right? You need the interaction! You can't just live off one person... And yes! Friends first is the best. Because then all you need to add is the commitment and romance! :D I'm glad my story makes you happy and I hope this chapter did the same thing! (: Have an awesome week!**

**luv jelsa 4eves: Thank you! I know, I regret it too... if you make the irresistible puppy dog eyes at my professors, maybe I'll get a break and be able to write more! :D I'm sorry I'm so busy... But I promise to update every Tuesday!**

**I heartjelsaandunicorns: :D I'm glad you do! Thank you! **

**GoudelPrincess: Thank you! I hope you love the new Jelsa chapter :D Yea, I know, I've been neglecting some of the other characters. But it's been a necessity with the development. Don't worry, the drama will start, and we will see some of the other characters more often now! About Hans, have you heard the theory that the rock trolls cursed him and made him a bad guy after "Fixer Upper"? I personally don't agree with it, but it would be a good argument ;) Look it up! And yes, relationships turn out better when they are friends first. I was best friends with my boyfriend for two years before we started dating, and now we've been together for over three and a half years! It worked for us. Thak you for the review!**

**Pearlness4700: Thank you! I liked it too :D I had to write all the Anna and Elsa ones first and then go back and insert the Jack and Hiccup ones so they were a bit more fluid. But I liked it. And thank you (: I wanted to make it more like real life and very true to their personalities. I don't feel like Elsa would jump into a relationship right away! And a double point of view would be lovely... but alas, we are left here on this world with only our own thoughts! Thank you (:**

**Have a fantastic week all, and take care! Until next time. **

**xoxoxo,**

**Siren**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all! I know, I know... I'm so so sooooooo sooooooooooooo (xmillion) sorry! I got my computer working mostly, except the top number keys, minus 5 and 6... 5656565656565656 they work! Luckily, my computer is a touch screen, thus there is an on screen keyboard that I can use for the other numbers. Annoying, but it works. And school has sucked. I have just gotten through Hell week! Still have a crap-ton of papers to write and finals to study for next week, but at least I don't have a concert everyday anymore. I am not gonna get sick (I have to keep telling myself this) and I'm hanging in there. This chapter has been half written for like three weeks, but I finally finished! Though, it is shorter than normal. Sorry... Anyways. I'ma gonna try my best to post at some point next week for you. I have ideas :D Thank you for sticking with me and I'm so sooo sorry again... Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't had time to write chapters so no takeover yet... but I have been scheming... :D good ideas! I will let you know how they work out.**

Elsa's eyes flickered open, slowly coming out of slumber. She snuggled into Jack's warm embrace, trying to go back to sleep.

_Jack?!_

Elsa froze, suddenly awake. _What the hell! _She then remembered exactly what happened; the scary movie, her terror even after the chick flick, and Jack's promise to protect her. She let her body relax a bit. _I guess it's okay. I guess I'm weak when I'm scared. _She cuddled back into Jack's bare chest. _Wait, what?! When did he take off his shirt! _Upon further examination with her feet, she discovered that his jeans had been exchanged for sweatpants as well. _I guess he got up and changed in the middle of the night. Good thing I wore leggings! I hate sleeping in jeans. His chest is so toned… _She shook off the last thought, pulling his arm further around her. For the next thirty minutes, she drifted in and out of sleep.

She awoke to Jack's hand brushing the hair out of her face. She turned so her eyes met his bright blue eyes.

Jack smiled, "Good morning lovely. Sleep well?"

Elsa turned her face into his neck and cuddled in deeper, murmuring a quick "Mmhmm."

Jack laughed at her response, his hand falling on the back of her head and burying itself in her hair. "I'm glad."

He leaned over and grabbed his phone. "It's 9am. You wanna go find breakfast somewhere? Or we could stay in bed. I mean, now that I finally got you in my bed." Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Elsa pulled away from him, smacking him on the chest. "Way to ruin the moment, Frost! I woulda stayed in your bed for a while if it weren't for that comment." She sat up, beginning to pull her hair into a messy top knot.

Jack threw his arms back around her, pulling her back toward him, Elsa fighting to get away from him. Elsa giggled as she was pulled into Jack's bare chest and tickled. Jack ended up leaning over her, as he tortured her with his hands, Elsa laughing endlessly.

"Stop! Enough!" She shouted, grabbing at Jack's hands. Jack stopped, planting his hand by her face. She was on her back, and he was leaning over her, their faces close.

_It would be so easy to just kiss her, to show her how I feel. But it's too soon. _Jack sighed and laid on top of her with the top half of his body, his head in her neck.

Elsa had seen the debate in Jack's face, how his eyes flickered to her lips and back up to her own eyes. _He wanted to kiss me! But… He didn't? Why am I so sad? I do want him to, just maybe not yet. _Her hands tangled into his hair as she sighed.

"Come on, Princess. Let's go find food. I'm starving!" Jack murmured into her neck.

Elsa giggled as his breath tickled her. "You have to get off of me first, hun."

Jack groaned, "But I'm so comfy!"

"You're also starving."

Jack pushed himself up, propped above her again. He raised an eyebrow suggestively, "I could always eat you."

Elsa pushed him to the side, causing him to fall away from her onto his back. "Don't be a pervert!"

Jack laughed and then pulled the covers off himself, climbing out of bed. Elsa watched his toned back as he walked to the bathroom. _Don't be a pervert, Elsa… _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff watched as Flynn knocked on the girls' door. He rolled his eyes at Flynn's enthusiasm. Flynn would never admit it to Kristoff, or anyone for that matter, but everyone knows that he had feelings for Rapunzel. Kristoff didn't understand how someone could fall for a girl in that short amount of time. Flynn was falling for Punzie, Jack had it bad for Elsa, and Hiccup had been pining over Merida for months now. _I'm the only one who is not tied down, and I'd like to keep it that way. It's just me and Sven. _He smiled as he thought of his bubbly golden retriever. It's not that Kristoff wasn't attracted to girls, he just hadn't found someone who clicked with him yet.

The door swung open, Punzie bouncing at the door. "Come in! I don't know where Elsa and Merida are, but Anna and I are here!"

Flynn chuckled, "I guess we better go then, looks like things would be boring," he teased.

Rapunzel grabbed his hand and dragged him in, "Don't be a jerk! You texted me, not any of them. Hi Kristoff!"

Kristoff replied a short "Hi" back. Though they hadn't been hanging out long, all the girls had gotten used to Kristoff's slight gruff-ness.

Anna came bouncing out of her room, giving both Flynn and Kristoff a hug. Kristoff awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Are Jack and Hiccup gonna come over too?" Anna asked.

"I'm not quite sure where they are. I'm assuming that Jack is with Elsa still. They were at our place this morning. Those two have been inseparable the past few weeks," Kristoff replied.

Just at that moment, Jack and Elsa burst through the door, holding hands and laughing. Jack, noticing the other guys, went and clapped them on the back. Elsa greeted her sister, Punzie, and the guys with a hug. Kristoff smiled to himself, having noticed how much more Elsa was opening up to them all. Before, he had noticed some animosity between Anna and Elsa, which seems to have been resolved. It seems to have been the work of Jack. He hoped that those two started dating soon, though they had only known each other a short amount of time. He didn't get how they had fallen for each other so fast, but they were good for each other.

Kristoff watched as Elsa ran to her room, dropping off her purse and grabbing a bag. The couple turned down hanging out with the group, saying that they were off to the studio to choreograph a contemporary routine for the dance crew's upcoming competitions.

The couple left, and the group was sitting on the couches, munching on snacks. The debate ensued; what do they want to do this afternoon?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour and after much debate, the crew, minus Elsa and Jack, found themselves bowling. Kristoff observed the exchanges between Rapunzel and Flynn, watching as Flynn flirted in his man-whore type way, and Punzie pushed him off, but really didn't mean it. He saw Hiccups longing glances at Merida and the way he sweetly treated her, though she didn't need it. He observed Anna in her element, connecting the group like glue. She flitted like a butterfly from person to person, though the group was small, making sure everyone felt welcome and was having fun.

Kristoff found Anna sitting next to him and talking to him more and more. He supposed it was because the other two couples were, well, couple-y. Or in Hiccup's case, wanted to be couple-y. He was surprised to notice that he did not mind Anna's bubbly conversation, nor did he mind her slightly ditzy demeanor. He felt a strong desire to take care of her; to make sure that she was never harmed. She was like that butterfly she resembled; beautiful, yet fragile. She put herself out there, and she was bound to be hurt.

_Especially by that Hans guy._

Kristoff had observed that whole exchange. He witnessed Jack "save" Elsa from Hans's advances, and then watched as Anna had fallen into his trap. He wasn't in any place to talk to Anna about it or warn her, but he wanted to.

He wanted her heart to be safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Strike! Yes!" Punzie exclaimed. She returned to the group lounging and socializing on the couches, getting high-fives from all of them. She plopped down next to Anna, placing her arm around the girl, giggling.

"Punzie, will you come to the restroom with me?" Anna asked, getting up and pulling Punzie back to her feet.

"Sure! Girl trip! Wanna come too Merida?"

"Nah. Don't need to," Merida replied, turning her attention back to what Hiccup was saying to her.

"Come on!"

The girls giggled as they scampered off to the restroom. They usually went as a pair, using the time to gossip, giggle, and fix their hair or makeup.

"So you and Flynn seem to be getting along well," Anna stated as she fixed one of her braids in the mirror.

Punzie giggled through the stall, "I know! I think he might like me."

"You like him back, right?"

"I think I really do. Even though he pretends to be a tough playboy, he really is super sweet and kind and wants to protect me. I love spending time with him."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Anna asked.

Punzie's stall door opened and she slipped through approaching the sink. "I don't know. I don't know for sure that he wants to be in a relationship with me, or if he even really does have feelings for me. I don't wanna make the first move and get rejected!"

"Maybe Flynn feels the same way? What if he is waiting for you to make the first move?"

"I don't know. I feel like I should wait a little more. I might drop some more obvious hints. What if he lapses back into his 'playboy' mode again?"

"I think if he wants to protect you he wouldn't do that. Besides, I've seen the way he looks at you!"

_I hope he loves me._

**I hope you enjoyed this very belated chapter! It was kinda hard to write in the different point of views, but I am happy with it (: I wanted Kristoff's point of view to be more of a narrative because I feel like he describes everything rather than paying attention to the specifics. There was some moments there where Kristoff was attracted to Anna!**

**The next chapter will have some Hans drama... Maybe a... hehehe not telling! You will have to wait and see.**

**Review time! Thank you all so much for your support and concern... I love you all**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Don't die/strongstrong!/strongstrong! You need to update your stories**

**That loser: I'm so glad you liked it :D And thank you for your concern. I really appreciate you checking in on me. That email seriously made me almost cry and is the reason I posted the update. Thank you for looking out for me :D**

**GoudelPrincess: So glad you liked it! And thanks for the encouragement.**

**DauntlessDemigod: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you catch the hints, and it is good to know that the story is believable. That was my goal**

**Lovinglovexx: Thank you! Glad you are enjoying it.**

**Geminigate: I'm so sorry it wasn't next Tuesday... BUT I posted now :D like three weeks later... Glad you liked it (: And thank you so much for the encouragement**

**JelsaFanfiction: Thank you! Sorry it wasn't so soon...**

**MunkieJunkie: I'm so glad that their spirit is coming across! That was my goal. And please laugh in the coffee shop. It might start up a conversation ;) Thank you!**

**Thank you all again! I love you so much and I'm sorry... I'll keep it up, don't worry. I'm not done with this story yet!**

**xoxoxoxoxox,**

**Siren**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I hope all is well. The semester is over for me, finals all completed, papers turned in. Yay! But unfortunatly, I've been dealing with other emotional crap and relationship stuff, plus family issues. Boo... So Siren is tired and worn down right now (and I'm actually admitting it, not suppressing it! Be super proud). Shout out to MunkieJunkie who encouraged me to finish and upload tonight. I had most of this chapter done, but probably wouldn't have been movitaved to finish due to said emotional stuff. But it is good I did because the next few days will be rough. **

**Anyways, sorry for dumping on you guys! I know I said Hans drama this chapter, but I just couldn't jump into it yet. There needed to be other things. So I present a chapter of fluff and happiness! Jelsa fluff and the four girls fluff! I'm going to call it Merelsannazel. Except, not the shipping way, cause gross. No four-way lesbian orgies here... *disgusted noise***

**Disclaimer: Still not in charge of Disney or Dream Works. BUTTTTTTT I have a lead :D will report next chapter.**

Elsa looked up at Jack, staring into his deep blue eyes. She could feel her heart beating faster at his proximity, as he stepped closer to her, pulling her into his arms in the traditional ballroom hold. She could feel the swells of the music around her, entrancing her, entrapping her under its spell.

_Hearts beat fast, colors and promises,_

_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer._

Jack smiled down at Elsa, his hands tracing her back for a moment, swaying gently.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you _

Jack had pushed her into the traditional waltz step, holding her close, allowing the music to overtake.

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Jack paused with the music, and Elsa looked up again, meeting his eyes. Her eyes shined with all the things she wanted to say, all the things she was feeling. Her eyes were the window to her soul, _the beautiful soul she tried so very hard to hide. _

_Time stands still, beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave, I will not let anything_

_Take away, what's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

Jack pulled her closer, his grip tightening around her. _This is it. We belong together. I will wait for her to be ready, even if it is for forever. But she is my other half, my partner in crime._

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me and I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

As the chorus repeated, Elsa rested her head on Jack's shoulder, their waltz coming to a close, slipping into more of a slow dance. Her mind was running, but at the same time was still. She could feel his heart, feel how much she wanted to close the last bit of distance between them, to become fully his. But now was not the time. She knew she wasn't ready. She hoped that Jack felt the same about her, and would be willing to wait for her, to fight for her. _To love me._

The last strains of the song ended, Jack gracefully dipping Elsa, breaking the intensity of the moment as she giggled at his antics. He pulled her back up and folded her under his chin.

"Thank you for dancing with me," Jack said, his hands tracing her back.

"Anytime. You know I love dancing with you. And now we both know how to waltz!" She pulled back a bit, looking up at him and smiling. "Now we just need to master it."

Jack pulled back, grabbing her hand and spinning her around. "I also want to learn other ballroom style dances with you. I want to learn them all!" he pulled her close again, leaning his forehead against hers. "I could dance with you forever, Elsa."

Elsa felt the pull towards him as she stared into his eyes. She knew that this was him telling her indirectly that he loved her, and would forever if she let him. She knew that he would wait for her and let her take her time.

She smiled and closed her eyes, her hand coming up to graze his cheek and neck, "I could as well."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa heard exactly when the other girls got back from their excursion with the boys. She was working on a research paper on the dining room table, cocoa in hand. They came bursting through the door, giggling and talking about their day.

Anna came running up behind Elsa, hugging her from behind. "You missed a lot of fun! We went bowling and got ice cream and Flynn is so crushing on Punzie and Kristoff is actually nice and Punzie admitted she like Flynn!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Elsa turned to face a blushing Punzie, "Did you tell him you liked him?"

Punzie freaked, shaking her head frantically, "No, no, no! I just told Anna I liked him. I don't think I could tell him that to his face. Besides, we don't know for sure if he likes me; he flirts with anything that walks." Punzie looked down, blushing again.

Elsa stood from her chair, stepping across the room to the girl. She lifted her head and pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry, I've seen the way he looks at you, and have heard the way he talks about you when you aren't around. I'm positive he has feelings for you, and that they aren't his typical, hormone-driven feelings. These are real."

Punzie let out a breath, not even realizing she had been holding it in. "Thank you Elsa. I really needed to hear that. Wait!" Punzie's head shot out of Elsa's embrace, glaring her down, "He talks about me?"

Elsa giggled, covering her mouth. "Quite often, in fact. It's usually indirectly. He doesn't even realize he is doing it half the time! Just everything reminds him of you."

As Punzie and Anna were dancing around the room to this joyful news, Merida turned to Elsa, raising an eyebrow. "And just how often are you in Flynn's presence? Spending a lot of time at Jack's place, now are you?" Merida prompted.

Punzie and Anna froze mid-happy dance, turning to face Elsa as well. "Yeah, Elsa. Exactly how much time are you spending there?" Anna asked, stepping closer to Elsa, causing Elsa to retreat.

As the other girls closed in, waiting for an answer, Elsa retreated backward until she hit a wall.

"Alright! Fine, I've been spending a lot of time there . . . I don't really have a choice though! Jack just kinda drags me!"

"That's a lie," Merida chimed in.

"I'm sure you have a choice. And I'm sure you choose to go over there," Punzie followed.

"Because you love him!" Anna sang.

Elsa looked down and blushed, neither confirming nor denying.

"I knew it!" Anna shouted, punching her fist into the air and jumping around. Her feet hit the ground together as she jumped into Elsa's face. "Are you two dating yet? Have you kissed? Have you slept together? Has he admitted his un-dying love for you yet? Has he . . ." She got cut off.

"Calm down!" Merida shouted, her hand clamped over Anna's mouth. "If you want answers, you need to slow down and give her a chance to respond."

"Let's do this right," Punzie said, grabbing Elsa's hand and dragging her to the couch. "Anna, hot chocolate. Merida, background music and blankets. I'll keep this one from running away."

"On it!" the other two shouted, turning to complete their tasks.

Elsa found herself being ushered to the couch, plopped down, and held there by Rapunzel. She brushed her hands on her cobalt blue jeans, and looked down at her bare feet. _I'm in for a grilling of a life-time._

And so she was.

Moments later, Elsa was given a mug of hot cocoa, completed with whipped cream and caramel sauce, had a blanket across her lap, with Lindsey Sterling playing in the background, and three sets of eyes staring at her.

"Fine! I'll talk."

"Yay!" the girls cheered.

"But, in the form of twenty questions. Between the three of you, I will answer twenty questions. They don't have to be yes or no, but I do get two passes. Deal?"

The three huddled together, seeing if it is worth debating with Elsa about. It wasn't. Elsa wouldn't have budged.

"Deal!" Anna shouted. "Okay, so the important one; are you and Jack officially dating?"

"No, we are not."

"Do you want to date him?" Punzie chimed in, bouncing on her seat.

"I . . ." Elsa stuttered.

"You hesitated!" Anna pointed out.

"Fine, I would not mind dating him. I just need some more time! We've only really known each other for two weeks! It's way too soon to tell."

"Hans and I were dating the day we met each other! You can if it's true love." Anna argued.

"Let me rephrase; it is too soon for me to be comfortable enough to date him."

"Okay, that makes more sense. Though when will you ever be comfortable enough to date him?" Punzie inquired.

"Only time will tell. Just not for the next while. I feel super comfortable around him now, which is amazing. But I'm not ready to date. And that was three questions." Elsa leaned back, pulling her cocoa to her mouth.

Merida leaned forward, "My turn. Have you slept with him yet?"

Elsa immediately jumped, startled, spilling a bit of her cocoa onto her blanket. Luckily she hadn't taken a sip and didn't have any in her mouth. She blushed and looked down.

"You've had sex with him?!" Anna exclaimed. Punzie's mouth was agape, and Merida was leaning back in her chair, smirking.

"Oh gosh, no! No, no, no! We haven't even kissed." Elsa exclaimed, waving her hands back and forth in front of her.

Punzie and Anna breathed easier.

But Merida wasn't convinced, "Then what was the reaction there?"

Elsa blushed again, "I may or may not have accidently fallen asleep in his bed . . . For a whole night . . . with him . . . last night . . ." She trailed off.

She ignited a whole conundrum; Punzie and Anna squealing and jumping, Merida yelling "I knew it! I knew that's why you didn't come back last night!"

Anna was suddenly in her face, "Did he hold you? Is he a good sleeper? Did you have clothes on? Did you cuddle all night long? Was it awkward to wake up next to him?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You are at six questions, four if I don't count the outbursts. Think those all through first."

The three girls pow-wow-ed again for a moment to decide the questions they wanted to ask.

Anna spoke first, "we still want to know, how did it happen?"

"Well, he had forced me to watch a scary movie with him, and then we watched a chick flick after to calm me down. By that point, he was asleep and when the movie ended, I was too freaked out to even try to go back to my room and sleep alone. Plus I didn't want to walk back alone, and Jack would have flipped if I had by myself. So I just snuggled down next to him . . . He woke up a bit and I told him I was still scared. So he said to stay and he would protect me. And I did."

"Awwwwwwww!" Punzie and Anna exclaimed together.

Merida leaned forward, "Now for the important question, were you wearing clothes?"

Elsa giggled, "We were when we fell asleep, but when I woke in the morning, Jack was shirtless. Not that I minded."

The girls giggled together, happy that Elsa was willing to share. The conversation continued, far after the twenty questions were completed. The girls caught up, telling stories, swapping ideas.

Elsa leaned back and smiled. _I missed this. _

**Hope you liked it :D This chapter was relaxing and fun to write. It made me happy! I'm gonna noodle where I want to go with the next chapter. I have plans and outlines, but the speed is up to me... MWAHAHAHA. **

**Kay, I'm gonna pass on replying to reviews this chapter because otherwise I'm gonna fall asleep over my computer and this chapter won't be posted... which would be sad. I promise I will next chapter! Thank you everyone for your support and encouragement, especially in these past few chapters. I love you all lots and look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter! **

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and share! Thank you for sticking with me and my story :D**

**xoxoxoxoxo,**

**Siren**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope you are all having a blessed and wonderful holiday. As a Christmas present, I uploaded a Christmas super-fluff Jelsa oneshot, that takes place in the future of this story! It's super cute and there mayyyy or may not be a Jelsa kiss :D Please go check it out! Let me know what you think.**

**So I am traveling cross country for the holidays to visit family. Good news: I'll have tons of time on the plane to write! Bad news: I have no idea when I'll have wifi or time, since my family tends to take up my time, and so I have no idea when or if I'll be able to update. If I can't in these next two weeks, I promise I will post as many chapters as I missed the second I get home! Thanks guys :D**

**Super excited for this chapter. The drama begins! **

**Disclaimer: So... I asked for new combat boots and throwing knives and rope and a lockpicking kit for Christmas... :D my plan is underway! Soon Disney and Dreamworks, and thus Jelsa, will be mine! MWAHAHAHAHA**

Elsa ran up the stairs of her dorm two at a time, too impatient to wait for the elevator to come. She tore down the hall, feeling her excitement bubble as she reached her door. Stumbling with the key, she managed to get the door open and tumbled inside, her book bag landing hard against her hip.

"I'm home!" Elsa shouted, greeted in return by the joyful calls of her roommates and best friends.

She dropped her bag, and followed the excited voices to Rapunzel's closet. Elsa joined in with the adventure of finding each girl a special outfit and preparing for the night that the group pushes toward every week: Salsa night.

It was the third week they had gone, and they were already in love. The girls made a pact with the four boys that they would go every week and use the time to decompress and have fun. The group passes off challenges of who can dance better, exchanges promises of dances, and plans the fun that will happen every week.

"You should wear your new black skirt Elsa! The high-rise, short one that swirls," Punzie order-squealed.

"I was thinking about it! I wanted to wear it with my black lace crop-top. Now, the question is, colored tights or black tights with colored shoes?"

"Hold on!" Anna shouted, as she tore through the apartment to her closet. She came back shortly holding a pair of cobalt blue tights. "These." She said panting, "You should wear these."

"With those cute ankle boots! And matching cobalt eyeliner! Perfect!" Punzie agreed.

Elsa laughed, "Okay, okay! Let me finish braiding Merida's hair." Elsa was taming the girl's unruly curls into a Katniss-style French braid across the back of her head.

Anna's phone dinged, followed by her excited squeal. "Guys! Guys! Hans said he would meet us there! It's perfect, we can celebrate our two-week anniversary at the place we met, with all our friends!"

Elsa smiled, "I'm so glad you are excited Anna, that's great." Elsa still had a bad feeling about Hans, as did Punzie and Merida, but they supported Anna and her decisions.

Anna bounced around the room in her navy blue dress with pink designs. The full, knee-length skirt twirled around with her.

"Anna, will you help me lace up my dress?" Punzie asked, coming into the room.

Anna turned, gasping at Punzie's dress. It was a light pink corset top with a flowy, high-low skirt underneath that faded to a lavender at the bottom. "Oh, Punzie, that's so cute!" She crossed the room, lacing up the back of Punzie's corset.

"Isn't it? I found the corset at a vintage store, and made the skirt underneath it! I just finished it yesterday."

The girls 'oooh'-ed and 'awww'-ed at Punzie's creation, excited that she was following her passion and creating something beautiful.

"It's adorable, Punzie. Nice job!" Merida praised. She stood up from the chair Elsa had her in, her teal tunic falling around her leggings. She looked at her phone, "We have twenty minutes until we need to leave!"

The girls rushed into a frenzy; clothing was flying, giggles were bouncing off the walls, last minute makeup applied.

Elsa's phone dinged when she was finishing her cobalt blue eyeliner. Jack's name popped up '_I'm super excited to see and dance with you tonight. Wear something pretty ;)' _Elsa giggled at his antics and the repetition of what he said before their first salsa night. She typed back '_I always look pretty. Don't sass me Frost, or I'll destroy you!'_ Almost immediately, he replied: '_Ahhh so you're into the kinky stuff. Good. Me too ;)' _Elsa laughed at his usual, blatant flirting, not sure half the time if he is serious or kidding. '_Wouldn't you just enjoy seeing how kinky I can be, dear. Too bad you never will! Haha, I'll see you in a bit :)' _She turned the screen off and stuck it in her bag, just in time for Anna to grab her hand and drag her out the door with an excited squeal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look stunning, as usual" Jack's voice appeared behind her, tickling her ear. He reached around her, setting the drinks in his hands onto the table. His now free hands helped her out of her coat and hung it with Anna's and Punzie's. "I hope you are in the mood for your usual: club soda with a lime."

Elsa giggled and was in awe of his thoughtfulness. "Nah, I wanted something a bit fruitier tonight, she said, watching as his face fell. She grabbed his hand, "I'm just kidding, Jack. This is absolutely perfect. Thank you for thinking of me."

Elsa then turned, giving Flynn, Hiccup, and Kristoff each a tight hug. She reached up and ruffled Hiccup's hair. "How's it going guys?"

They crew sat down, beginning to chat and catch up. Jack's arm fell on the back of the booth behind Elsa, and she looked around the table, seeing Flynn's doing the same with Rapunzel. She smiled at the sweetness of it, and giggled to herself at Hiccup's awkwardness with Merida. The poor boy definitely is in love with her. She caught his eye across the table, flashed her eyes at Merida and gestured with her head to the dance floor. He smiled at her, then leaned over to Merida, asking her to dance. Elsa smiled at Merida's excited acceptance and watched them walk to the floor.

Jack leaned over and whispered in Elsa's ear, "They are adorable together. I can't wait until they actually start dating."

Elsa turned and looked into his eyes, "They really are. Are you gonna ask me to dance, Frost? Or should I go dance with that lovely gentleman who has been eyeing me since I walked in?" Elsa asked, sending a wink across the room to said gentleman. Jack's brow furrowed, and he turned to glare down the gentleman that was moving on his woman, finding that no guy was looking at Elsa.

Jack turned around, an eyebrow raised at Elsa's antics. "Alright, princess. If you wanted me to dance, you can just ask rather than make me jealous."

"But what fun is that?" She smiled at him, "It is funny and adorable how jealous you got."

Jack got slightly flustered, "Dang it Elsa! Just come dance with me." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the booth to the dance floor just as a salsa song started.

Anna sighed in contentment, watching them run to the dance floor. She turned to Kristoff, "They are so damn cute together! When's Jack going to ask her out?

Kristoff watched them start to dance, their smiles big and eyes only for each other, "I don't know. I'm surprised he hasn't yet. He normally moves faster with other girls. I guess he is taking it slow, like he should be."

Anna pouted, upset at Kristoff's comment. "What, you think relationships will fall apart if they are taken 'too quickly?'"

"Well, yea. You don't even know who the person is! How can you know if you want to date them?"

"It doesn't matter if it's true love!"

"But the person is a complete stranger! You don't know if it's true love."

"Well, I do!" Anna shouted, slamming her hands on the table.

Just then, Hans slid into the booth and slipped his arm around Anna's waist. "Hi hot stuff," he said, pulling her face to his and giving her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Come on Hans, let's go dance," Anna ordered, pushing him back out of the booth.

Kristoff huffed, putting his head in his hands. _I just don't want her to get hurt. And this guy is going to hurt her. I have a bad feeling about tonight._

Moments later, after a sultry Buchata song, Jack and Elsa came back to the table laughing and flirting. Merida and Hiccup followed shortly, but Kristoff went to dance with Merida for a song. The group was rejoined by Punzie and Flynn, who and gone in search of drinks, and they were chatting again. Soon Kristoff and Merida came back, followed by Hans and Anna.

Hans approached Elsa, reaching his hand out, "May I ask the beautiful sister of my girlfriend to dance?"

Elsa turned, giving Jack a worried look, silently asking him to keep an eye on her. Jack, getting the message, gave her a curt nod. She turned back to Hans, placing her hand in his, "Yes, I will dance with you."

She trailed Hans to the floor, happy that there was a salsa song on, rather than buchata. _Good, I can keep some distance between us. _

Unfortunately, that was not Hans's plan. He still pulled her close, into the traditional ballroom position, with his hand lower on her back than normal. Too low for her taste.

Hans leaned forward, talking close to Elsa's face, "You know, I meant what I said. You are stunning."

Elsa turned her face, catching Jack's eye from across the floor, "Thank you Hans. But I don't need your compliments. Save them for Anna."

"I'm just trying to be friendly with the beautiful sister of my girlfriend. Besides, you were the one who caught my eye first." He drew closer, his grip tightening. "Actually, it's hard to talk in here, and I have something to talk to you about. Let's go outside." His hand incased her wrist, almost to the point of bruising, and he dragged her off the dance floor toward the door to outside.

"Hans, I really would rather stay . . ." She was cut off.

"This is important."

He pushed through the door, and the cold air hit Elsa in the face. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, hoping that Jack saw her get dragged off the floor. She couldn't make eye contact with him before they left.

Hans roughly pulled her toward him, pushed her against the wall, and slammed his lips to hers.

**EWWWWW that was hard to write. Gross. **

**Don't worry, all will be resolved next chapter :D Everything will work out.**

**Review time! I'll go from chapter 11 since I missed last week:**

**Nayumizona: I am so glad you are enjoying the story! Thank you for the encouragement. I'm sorry I can't update faster... But they say good things come to those who wait ;)**

**OoPoPcAnDy: hehehe... Just a few crushes happening! And I'm glad you enjoyed my questions. Thanks for the reviews :D**

**That loser: Hello! Things are much better now. I couldn't wait for Christmas break either! I pushed through finals, handled emotional crap, and now I'm all better :D Thanks again for checking in on me. I'm glad you liked the chapter! **

**GoudelPrincess: I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yes, I agree that they are adorable, and I can't wait to write them together! And here was your HANS. hehe**

**Randomperson: Thank you so much! I love knowing that someone thinks my story is five star :D I try to stay away from awkwardness and cliches, so I'm glad I'm accomplishing that. Thank you! **

**muggleborn11: I was actually considering having the guys seeing Jack and Elsa leaving, but I decided that I wasn't gonna make it more awkward than it already was... BUTTT it would be more awkward for them to see her leaving once they start dating... ;)**

**Shameless Girl: That's what I'm trying to do :D I want to drive people nuts here. It's killing me not to have them kiss! Like seriously. If I was Elsa, I probably woulda kissed him like twenty times over. And then again. Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying it :D**

**Iheartjelsaandunicorns: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review :D**

**Pearlness4700: Thank you! **

**MunkieJunkie: Hello! I'm glad you caught the indirect confession. I was trying for that :D I hope your week of working hell is now relieved and you can enjoy your holiday (and Jelsa :D). Have a fantastic week! **

**Thank you all! Please continue following, favoriting, reviewing, telling me what you think of anything and everything, and sharing with your friend. **

**Until next time and Merry Christmas!**

**xoxoxoxo,**

**Siren**


End file.
